Daddy's Little helper
by Orton-good-kisses
Summary: The one word to describe him,let's see,jerk,asshole,ruthless.Ok so that was many words.But the one word I never thought to associate with him was,daddy? Randy orton/ O.C. later
1. He's what?

"I'd like to congratulate the both of you on passing the first phase. However, the real test is your match tonight against cryme tyme. Win, and you stay in, lose…and your cut" Randy advised his team of second generation super-stars.

His head snapped around upon hearing Manu enter the locker room then. Randy turned his nose up, it definitely smells bad in here now.

"Randy man, you got to give me another chance. I can prove I belong" Manu pleaded.

"Do I look like a guy off second chances. You were given the ball and you dropped it. There's nothing more to say" Randy said sneering at him.

Cody and Sim stood off to the side watching the exchange. Both knew not to cross the Legend Killer, in a great mood he hurt people. In a bad mood, well he annihilated them. They definitely didn't want his wrath turned on them.

"I don't know why your acting this way, as I remember and I'm sure you do to, you lost your match last week also" Manu pointed out to him.

That sucked the air out of the room. Randy glared at him and then turned his gaze to the ground, then back to Manu. He smirked and brought his hand up slapping the smoothness from Manu's face. Cody and Sim sucked in air.

"How dare you have the audacity to call me out? Let's get one thing straight you little piss ant. I'm The Legend Killer, I've had the belt around my waist. You've had nothing, there for you have no room to talk. You have no room to even stand in the same locker room as the rest of us. Get out of my face" Randy spat.

Manu held his cheek and threw a steely gaze at Randy, but he took his leave all the same. Randy watched him leave.

"That's what happens to punks who want to disrespect me, I suggest you heed the warning" Randy said turning to Cody and Sim.

They could only nod. They didn't want to anger him further.

_**Somewhere else**_

She slipped quietly through the back door, trying to go un-noticed for the moment. There were a lot of people running in all directions. She stayed quietly out of sight until she saw someone who looked nice enough to give her directions. Then she did, she seemed nice.

She walked over to her and tapped her on the leg until she got her attention.

Kelly Kelly leaned down to her knees and smiled." Hi there cutie, are you lost".

"Hi I need directions".

"Ok, where to? ".

"Someone named Randy Orton".

Kelly Kelly frowned, he wasn't exactly her favorite person to see right now after the way he dissed her last week. And what could this little girl want with him.

"Do you know him sweetie? ".

"Not yet but….he's my daddy".

Uh oh?

Reviews Please


	2. First Confrontation

"Now you do whatever it takes to win. I can't be associated with losers" Randy said looking at Cody and Sim.

"Randy we got this, I've had tag team gold before" Cody answered.

Whatever smartass comment that was about to fly out of Randy's mouth stopped short as the locker room door swung open revealing Kelly Kelly.

"Take the hint much, I don't want you" Randy said saying each word slowly.

"Shut up Randy, I'm not here for me" Kelly said.

"Then why are you in my presence".

Kelly frowned at him but motioned for the little girl to enter the locker room. Randy raised an eyebrow at the little girl.

"I'm not taking autographs right now" Randy said turning his back to them abruptly.

"You ass, excuse my language sweetie, but she's not a fan. She says you're her father" Kelly spat.

Cody and Sim's eyes widened, they never knew about Orton being a daddy. This was interesting. Randy spun around again and eyed the little girl.

"I have no ankle biters" Randy responded.

"Obviously she knows something, talk to her" Kelly pointed to the little girl.

"Come here kid" randy said motioning for the girl to come closer.

The little girl walked over to him and stopped short.

"What's your name? ".

" Zoey Calista Orton".

Randy cringed, she had his damn last name. Why the hell would her mother lie to her? Poor baby, he'd hate to disappoint her.

"I think you have the wrong guy shorty" Randy started.

"No I don't" Zoey said bravely.

"Yes you do".

"My mommy would not lie to me. She told me it was you, I even have your picture" Zoey argued.

"Your mother is probably just looking for some money to feed you so she's dumping you off on me".

"My mommy, Camille Atkins, knows you. My mommy is never wrong" Zoey said stubbornly.

Randy just stared at her. Camille Atkins did sound familiar. Oh hell! They were messing around and ended up drunk one night and slept together, that was about 6 years ago. But wait, how was he to know she didn't sleep with anyone else around the same time. As far as he was concerned, little Zoey could be anybody's.

"You can say I'm wrong all you want but I know you're my daddy" Zoey said crossing her arms.

"As far as I'm concerned kid, you aren't anything until I get a paternity test done".

"Randy you have to admit she does look like you" Kelly said then from her place by the door.

"Nobody asked you anything, don't you have some other guy's bones to jump" Randy sneered.

Kelly glared at him." Come on Zoey".

"No you leave, the kid stays. I'm going to find out just who the hell she is" Randy said eyeing her intently.

Zoey tossed her head and stuck her tongue out at Randy. Cody and Sim snickered from their places but shut up quickly when they caught Randy's eyes.

"You two have a match soon, go prepare for it" Randy said.

They shuffled past Kelly and out the door. Zoey watched with interest, they jumped to his every command. Interesting, maybe she could use it to her advantage.

"Zoey I'm going to be in the diva's locker room, if this jerk is being mean to you, you just come and find me" Kelly said.

"Thank you but I want to stay with **daddy**" Zoey answered putting a little more emphasis on the word daddy causing Randy to glare at her.

"Ok see ya" Kelly said leaving.

Randy kneeled down to Zoey's level and looked her in the eye." First things first, you will not refer to me as daddy. You will call me Randy".

"Ok **daddy**" Zoey answered cheekily.

Randy stared into the icy blue eyes that mirrored his own." You don't know who your dealing with kid".

"Neither do you" Zoey said with a little smirk on her face." My mommy says I act just like you".

"To be so small you sure have a lot of attitude. How old are you? ".

"6".

"Where's your mother? ".

"I don't know" Zoey said turning her head.

"How can you not know".

"She dropped me off here, and went away" Zoey said her voice rising.

Randy shook his head, so if she wasn't his, what would he do with her? Her mother is a bitch for doing this to her.

"I'm going to my match, you keep your little ass right here" Randy instructed.

"What do I do while your gone" Zoey questioned.

"I don't know, you're a kid, I'm sure you can pull an imaginary friend out of the sky or something" Randy said before leaving out the room.

Zoey stared after him. He didn't believe her. Deep done in her heart she hoped he was her father. She didn't want to be sent away alone. One thing's for sure, if he was daddy, she was going to learn how to make people do whatever she said.

Just like daddy.

Has Randy met his match?

Reviews Please.


	3. She is Perfect

Randy smirked as he watched Cody pin kofi Kingston for the pin on the TV monitor. Maybe there was hope for him yet he thought.

"Hey man" John Cena said approaching from behind.

"Hey".

"So does everyone know how the match is supposed to end" John asked.

"Yeah, even thought I think its BS, Stephanie should have let us win tonight".

"Its all apart of what the writers are writing. I'm sure their coming up with a way for you and Chris to seek revenge" John said.

"I don't know why they would give such a sissy ass storyline to Shawn. I mean one of the greatest wrestlers in the business and he's doing JBL's bidding. If anything JBL should be doing his bidding" Randy said.

"Yeah, but Shawn loves this business so he's willing to be apart of anything".

"That is the problem. Well anyways I have to go back to my locker room and finish getting ready".

"Aight see you out there man".

Both men split their separate ways and Randy went back to his locker room. He walked in the door to find Zoey going through his bag.

"What the hell do you think your doing? " Randy said scaring her.

"Well you said I'm a kid, and kids snoop. What are these? " Zoey asked holding up a Pill bottle.

"Medicine" Randy said taking it from her hands.

"What for? ".

"To control my temper against little rugrats like you" Randy responded.

"And what's this" Zoey said holding up another bottle.

"Um….more medicine".

"For".

"To make me feel…stronger. Now give me that and keep your hands to yourself" Randy instructed taking the bottle and bag out of her reach.

"You don't have to be so mean" Zoey said sitting in a chair and folding her arms in a pout.

"Well enlighten me. How would you like it if some kid shows up claiming you're their mother. How would you respond? " Randy asked.

"I would be….nice".

"Nice? ".

"Yeah because their a kid and its not their fault" Zoey exclaimed.

Randy pinched the bridge of his nose. The kid may be smarter than what he gave her credit for. She had a point, it wasn't her fault. But he didn't like being accused of things. He had to start this over.

"All right, what do you say we start all over" Randy said.

"Your going to be nice? ".

"I'll….try".

Zoey smiled." Thank you….Randy'.

The door pushed open and Cody and Sim appeared.

"Well done guys" Randy congratulated them.

"Thanks" Sim said.

"I'm going to meet up with the other guys for my match, keep an eye on the kid" Randy instructed.

"What if someone asks who she is?" Cody questioned.

"Then say she's…..my little cousin or something. Your smart, think on your feet and don't leave the locker room with her" Randy said before leaving the locker room.

Zoey looked between the two men. They didn't seem so scary like Randy.

"Are you guys Randy's friends?" Zoey asked curiously.

"Not really, more like acquaintances" Sim responded.

"What's that? ".

"We talk but we don't hang out and stuff" Sim said getting annoyed with the questions." Cody you talk to her".

"Don't put her off on me" Cody said wiping the sweat from his body with a towel.

"I have to go to the bathroom".

"Then go ahead" Sim said. Anything to get the kid out of their hair.

"Sim remember she can't leave the locker room. You'll have to wait until Randy comes back" Cody said tossing the towel on the bench.

"But I have to go really bad".

"Just try to think of something else and it won't be so bad" Cody responded.

"I really have to go and I'm going" Zoey declared.

She jumped out of the chair and rand out of the locker room. Sim and Cody's eyes widened, randy would kill them. They took off after her. Zoey weaved through legs and around corners to escape them. She didn't have to pee, she just didn't want to say in that locker room any longer with those two fatheads.

She looked behind her and discovered she'd lost them, she grinned to herself. That was too easy. She turned around and collided into a pair of slender legs.

"Oops, I'm sorry sweetie" The soft voice said.

Zoey looked up into a pair of hazel eyes. She was beautiful.

"I'm Zoey" she said suddenly.

"Hi Zoey, I'm Auden".

"You work here".

"I do now, I'm the new makeup artist".

"Your pretty, are you single? " Zoey asked.

"Um….yes" Auden said her cheeks changing to pink.

Zoey smiled. Bingo. If Randy was her father, then she obviously needed a mother. For all the girly things that is. She knew Auden would be…prefect.

What's Zoey up to?

Will they find Zoey?

Reviews Please


	4. Cope with Change

" Damn it, forget it. Let her go" Sim said angrily coming to a stop.

"We can't, think of Randy" Cody said.

"Well she's his quote on quote supposed father, he can look for her. I'm going to catering" Sim said turning and heading into the other direction.

Cody sighed and followed, he was hungry too.

Randy just came out of his match and walked into his locker room to find it…empty. His temper began to boil, where the hell were they? Do they not know how to listen. Randy pinched the bridge of his nose, you want something dome right, you have to do it yourself. He left the locker room in search of the kid.

Zoey stood on her tip toes at Auden's make-up station looking at all the make-up spread out on the table.

Zoey picked up the eye shadow." Can I put this on".

Auden smiled." Sure, but only a little bit".

Auden swiftly applied the eye shadow for Zoey and she looked in the mirror.

"I look pretty".

"Your beautiful".

"I wanna try this" Zoey said picking up a tube of lip gloss and smearing it on her pink lips.

"Your not allergic to any of this are you? " Auden asked suddenly.

"I don't know, mommy never let me wear make-up".

"Where is your mommy honey? ".

"She left" Zoey said non-chalently.

Auden frowned, something wasn't right." You mean she left you here all by yourself".

"Nope, my daddy's here".

"Where is he".

"Coming behind you" Zoey said looking over Auden's shoulder.

Randy was hot to say the least. He wasn't used to people not following his directions. He distinctly told her to stay put and here she was playing make-up. He stopped in his tracks when the women she was with turned toward him. Gorgeous to say the least. Randy shook the thought from his head, he couldn't be involved with the help.

Randy approached them." Little girl what do you think your doing? ".

Zoey smiled at him." I'm putting on make-up, aren't I pretty **daddy**".

Randy frowned." Your too young for this crap".

"Auden doesn't think so, do you Auden? ".

"I think your pretty sweetheart" Auden said locking eyes with Randy.

Randy scooped up Zoey in his arms." Do you have any kids? ".

Auden shook her head numbly.

" Good its just as well you shouldn't" Randy said before walking off down the hallway.

Zoey frowned. This wasn't going right. She turned to look at Auden who's mouth was hanging open. Zoey smiled and waved. Auden waved back briefly. Don't worry Auden, we'll meet again, and it will be under better circumstances.

Randy walked into his locker room and sat Zoey down in the chair. He went into the bathroom and got a paper towel and wet it, then came out. He stooped down in front of Zoey to wipe her face clean.

"What are you doing? " Zoey said turning her head away at the sight of the paper towel.

"I'm cleaning your face, now hold still" Randy said getting a firm hold on her chin so she couldn't move her head.

Zoey tried to jerk away but was unsuccessful. Randy finished and tossed it in the trashcan.

Zoey pouted." That was not fair".

"Life is not fair. Now here's what your going to do and you'd do well to listen this time. Go stand in that corner with your nose in the corner. I'm getting in the shower and your not to move until I'm ready to leave".

Zoey frowned at him and tossed her head but went to the corner anyway. She didn't like the vain throbbing in his head. Randy gathered his things for a shower when Cody and Sim came in. Cody and Sim stopped in their tracks upon seeing Randy.

"Just the two I wanted to see" Randy said narrowing his eyes." Come closer fellas".

"I see you found her Randy" Cody said seeing Zoey in the corner.

"Yeah I did, come closer".

As soon as they were in Range, Randy slapped both of them in the face. Zoey's eyes widened but faced the corner again quickly.

" What the hell? Can ya'll do anything right" Randy raved.

" She's not ours to be looking after Randy, she's yours" Sim said rubbing the sting from his cheek.

"Well thanks for enlightening me Sim, but that hasn't been proven. You won't make it far in this business with that attitude. You have to be able to follow instruction, whatever it is. I'm getting in the shower, make sure she stays in the corner" Randy spat while going into the shower area.

Zoey had no intention of moving from that corner not while he was that angry. Twenty minutes later he re-appeared clean and dressed. He picked up his bag and grabbed Zoey's arm in his other hand.

"Let's see if we can do better next week" Randy said over his shoulder, leaving the locker room.

Once they were in the car, Randy stopped at McDonalds for Zoey. He at least knew to feed the kid. Then he headed to the hotel for a good night sleep. They go the room and Randy got undressed into his bed clothes. Zoey kicked off her shoes. She didn't have anything to sleep in.

Randy pulled back the covers on one of the beds." There you go kid, hop in".

Zoey got in and Randy pulled the covers up. He turned to go to his bed.

"What about my good night kiss?" Zoey asked.

"What? ".

"My good night, mommy always kissed me before she said good night".

Randy groaned, she wasn't making it easy on him.

He leaned down and quickly pecked her cheek." There you go, now get some sleep".

He got in bed and went to turn the lamp off.

"Leave it on please" Zoey pleaded softly.

"Why? ".

"I'm scared of the dark, mommy always had a night light".

"Well kid, I can't sleep with the lights on" Randy argued.

"I can't sleep with it dark".

Randy stared at her, was she serious? He went to turn it off again and then he heard a sniffle. He looked at Zoey and saw tears gathering in her blue eyes. Zoey figured tears might help her get her way.

Randy sighed." All right, no tears. The light stays on".

"Thank you…da..I mean Randy".

Randy shook his head and turned over. He couldn't take this, she was disrupting his every pattern of life. What if she was his? How could he cope with the changes?

Reviews Please


	5. Bad News

Randy flew out the next morning with little Zoey back home to get the paternity test. They currently were sitting in the office waiting for the results. Randy didn't know why, but the longer he waited the more he got nervous. He looked down at Zoey who was swinging her legs and humming an unfamiliar tune to him.

"Mr. Orton" The lady said coming back with a paper.

"Yes" Randy said getting to his feet.

"Turns out she was right, the results are positive" She said handing him the paper.

"What" He said reading the paper over again.

It was true, so damn true. What was he to do now? His lifestyle wasn't exactly kid friendly. Now came the hard task of excepting he was wrong and she was right.

He turned to Zoey." Come on kid".

Zoey smirked and followed after him. She knew she was right all along. Her mommy never lied to her. Now that he was daddy, she knew her task….make Auden her new mommy.

Once Zoey was buckled into Randy's truck she spoke." So I can call you daddy now? ".

"Sure whatever".

"And I can tell you more about myself ".

"I guess I care to know".

Zoey smiled, she was sure to rub this in.

"Ok here it goes. I'm Zoey Calista, I'm 6, my birthday is August 24th, My favorite color is orange, my favorite food is pizza, I hate vegetables, I hate dresses, I'm in the first grade, I'm really smart, my favorite show is Hannah Montana, I loooove the Jonas Brothers…".

"Ok kid, slow down. You can tell me more later".

"Ok" Zoey said smiling." Where are we going? ".

"Home…..our home".

"Yay!! ".

Randy pulled up outside his large home in the ST. Louis suburbs. His eyes widened at the sight of the car parked in front. Vanessa Larkin. He wasn't expecting her so soon. Zoey's eyes widened at the large house. She'd lived in apartments her whole life.

Randy parked the car." Stay right here for a second".

Zoey frowned, what was he doing.

Randy got out and walked over to the car. The door swung open and a female stepped out. She had blond hair, blue eyes, straight teeth, and a perfect bust size. Basically your human Barbie. She grabbed Randy into a hug and crashed her lips into his.

Zoey frowned watching this. Who in the blue hell is she? If she thinks she's getting daddy, she's wrong…dead wrong.

Vanessa pulled back from the kiss." Randy baby, I missed you, why haven't you called me? ".

Randy was dazed but shook it off. Why didn't I call you? Hell I didn't know we were still fooling around.

"Vanessa now is not a good time" Randy said. He didn't feel like explaining Zoey's presence right then.

"We haven't had any time. You come home and all you can do is brush me to the side" Vanessa placed her hands on her hips.

"It's nothing personal, I have to get a few things straighten out, and then we can have "us" time" Randy said running his finger along her jaw line.

"I wanna play too" A voice said from behind him.

Randy growled. She didn't listen very well at all. Zoey was standing beside Randy now glaring up at Vanessa. She got tired of looking at them through the window. And if this witch thinks she's going to be my new mommy, she can think again.

"Randy who is this? " Vanessa said pointing down at Zoey with disgust. She was not a kid person.

" This is Zoey…my daughter".

"What?! ".

"Is he speaking English lady, I'm his daughter" Zoey said.

"Hush Zoey" Randy said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Vanessa chuckled." This is damn rich. Since when Randy and why didn't I know? ".

"Maybe cause its not your business" Zoey mumbled under her breath.

Randy shot her a look and turned to Vanessa." I found out this morning".

"Where's it's mother? ".

Saying it's like little Zoey was an animal or something.

"She left".

"So she dumps the kid on you, how interesting. You know this is too much to digest. I don't know if we can see each other anymore Randy. I really need time" Vanessa said going back to her car.

"It's not all that bad".

Vanessa didn't hear him as she started the car and sped off down the street. Good riddance Zoey thought.

"She's a shithead" Zoey said suddenly.

"Where did you pick that up? " Randy asked suddenly.

"Grandma".

"Don't say it anymore. Such a nasty word shouldn't come out of such a pretty little girl" Randy said.

"You think I'm pretty? " Zoey asked smiling.

" Hey you look like me, that makes you passable" Randy said walking towards the house.

Zoey beamed. Any compliment or praise she could get from Randy made her feel good. She just wanted to be excepted by him. Randy grabbed the mail and opened the door and they stepped inside. Zoey thought she was in heaven. She started running from room to room.

"Hey, don't run in here" Randy called out but he went unanswered.

He walked into the kitchen and laid the mail down. Bills of course. Then he came to a envelope with fancy handwriting. Pamela Atkins. Oh shit! Camille's mom.

He tore the envelope and began to read"

Dear Mr. Orton,

I know you have my grand-daughter. I will be coming to get her soon, because naturally she belongs with me. Camille was very stupid in choosing to leave her with you. I know you are a wrestler and I don't feel that is an expectable environment to raise a little girl. In saying so, I'll give you at least a month, maybe two, to get to know each other. When that time is up, I will be at your home to retrieve her. Tell Zoey grandma loves her. And of course I hope you are well too. See you a couple months.

Sincerely

Pamela

Randy dropped the letter on the counter top. This could be the break he wanted. He'd ever for a little while until Pamela comes to get her. Maybe they could work out a visitation schedule so he wasn't totally out of her life. He already missed 6 years.

Zoey skipped into the kitchen." Your house is humongous daddy".

Randy picked her up and sat her on the counter." We need to talk".

"Ok ".

"Zoey..you won't be staying here a long time. Grandma wrote me a letter saying she is coming to get you…".

"NO!!!" Zoey cried out throwing her arms around his neck tighter than ever.

"Zoey what…".

"Don't let her take me" Zoey pleaded with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Randy frowned." Why? What's wrong Zoey? ".

Zoey just shook her head and cried. She could not go back to that woman…..ever.

Uh oh, What's wrong with Grandma?

And what's up with Vanessa?

Reviews Please.


	6. She's what?

Randy pried her arms from around his neck." What's with Pamela? ".

Zoey sniffled." She hates me".

" And that's true because..".

"She's mean. She calls me mean names like little basterd or little shit. She makes me do all the work and she never does anything. She blames me for what happened to mommy".

Randy thought about this. So the lady was emotionally abusive. She wasn't exactly pleasant to him either when he last saw her 6 years before. How could he subject his little girl to a bitch like that? He didn't want her with someone that was going to treat her lower than dirt.

" What happened to mommy? " Randy asked suddenly.

"She dropped out of College to raise me and grandma was angry. She tells me I ruined mommy's life" Zoey said fresh tears gathering in her eyes.

Randy sighed. After all this time he treated her like crap when she had been going through this type of treatment her whole life. He made up his mind. Zoey was his, so he'd see to it that she had the life he had as a kid. He needed to lighten up a little bit…not a lot, because after all he was Randy Orton the legend killer. He was going to have to get used to this daddy role but he wasn't going to go soft.

Randy pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back." Shh, don't worry kid. Daddy will chase the big bad bitch away".

Zoey calmed down a little in her father's arms. This was the closest they'd ever been since she met him. It was awkward but at the same time comforting. She'd hope he was right, she didn't want to return to that mean old lady. Her mommy promised she wouldn't have to go back.

**A Week Later**

Randy walked into the locker room they were using that week. Zoey had a couple of Barbies with her that Randy bought earlier that day. After all she needed something to keep her occupied while he worked. Suddenly the door swung and guy stepped into the room. Randy smirked upon seeing him.

" Glad to have you back" Randy said.

"It's great to be back" Ted Dibiase Jr said.

" So you said you had some information for me" Randy said sitting in a chair.

"Yeah so Manu and Sim came up to me earlier talking about coming after you after your match with Kane tonight. Those dip shits would actually think I would help them and their on the losing side" Ted laughed.

" Looks like they need to think again, I'm not that easier to seek revenge on as they'll soon find out. Where's Cody? ".

" Yeah they were talking about persuading him to join them. But I got it covered. I ran into Cody earlier and explained the situation to him. He's on the lookout".

"Excellent work" Randy said.

Ted then noticed Zoey's presence as she sat on the floor playing with her dolls. Odd, where she come from?

"Um… who's the kid" Ted asked motioning to Zoey.

"I'm Zoey" Zoey answered looking up from her play.

"Ted, Zoey is my daughter " Randy said.

"What? How? ".

Randy looked at him incredulously." Well let's see when a man and women are in the heat of a moment..".

"No! I don't mean like that. I mean…".

"I'll explain some other time".

"Are you daddy's friend too? " Zoey asked.

"Yeah sure kid" Randy said removing his gear from his duffle bag.

" Well I'm going to catch up with Manu and Sim, just so they stay convinced I'm on their side" Ted said.

"Good idea".

Ted left and Randy and Zoey were left.

"I'm going to change Zoe, stay put" Randy said going into the bathroom.

He came back out in his trunks and sat down to put on his boots.

"Can I help you daddy? ".

"Um…you laced wrestling boots before? ".

"No, I can try".

"Get over here and give it shot".

Zoey eagerly joined her father in lacing up his boots. Randy was impressed, she was a fast learner. He could use her help more often.

"Well I'm going to go shoot a promo real quick, you stay in here and don't go anywhere".

Zoey rolled her eyes." Fine".

"I mean it Zoey".

"I said fine".

Randy left the locker room and Zoey was left on her own. She decided she would listen for once. Maybe later she could go see Auden again. The door opened then and Zoey looked up and frowned. You got to be kidding me?

" Hi there Chloe " Vanessa said plastering a fake smile on her face.

"It's Zoey dummy" Zoey spat.

"Whatever, where's your daddy?" She said disgustingly.

" He's with none ya".

"None ya? ".

"None of ya business" Zoey said smirking.

"Look little girl, I'm trying to be nice, don't push it. Now where is he? ".

"I don't know".

Vanessa sighed." You are very rude".

"You are very rude" Zoey said mocking her.

"Quit it".

"Quit it".

"I'm being serious" Vanessa said getting annoyed.

" I'm being serious".

Vanessa walked over and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet and looking her in the eye. This little girl didn't know who she was fooling with.

"Listen Missy I'm not a play thing, I'm an adult and you're a child. Show some respect" Vanessa advised.

Zoey just stared at her, not blinking. Vanessa looked back at her. Ok she was making her feel uncomfortable.

"What " Vanessa said.

"I was just wondering what happened" Zoey replied smirking like Randy.

" Your problem is you need discipline" Vanessa said.

"Maybe but not from you" Zoey said then stomping on her foot.

Vanessa released her and grabbed her foot. Zoey rand out of the locker room. Vanessa rubbed the sting out of her foot and ran after her. She was not going to get away with that. Zoey dodged around corners trying to get away.

"Come back here you little brat" Vanessa said gaining on her.

Zoey ran looking for Randy but instead spotted someone even better. Zoey ran up and clung onto Auden's leg.

Auden startled looked down." Zoey".

"Help Auden, that mean lady is after me" Zoey said.

Auden looked up and saw Vanessa approaching her. Wow, talk about a life size Barbie. Vanessa walked over and grabbed Zoey's arm again.

" How dare you assault me like that. Your so lucky I'm not your mother".

"I know" Zoey said under her breath.

"Just wait until I tell your father" Vanessa spat.

"Let go, your hurting me" Zoey said trying to get free.

"Let go of her miss" Auden said.

" And you are? " Vanessa looked her up and down.

"She's my daddy's new girlfriend" Zoey said suddenly.

Vanessa released her then. Zoey stumbled back onto her butt. Vanessa looked at her and then at Auden. So this is why he couldn't call her. Zoey stood up rubbing her arm.

"Miss that is not…".

"What the hell is going on? ".

All three girls turned to find Randy standing there. Mad as hell might I add. Vanessa narrowed her eyes. How could he? Vanessa advanced on him.

"Vanessa ".

Vanessa growled and then brought her hand up smacking him across the face. Zoey's eyes widened. Auden looked on shocked.

Stopping here lolz. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see how this unfolds. Sorry!

Reviews Please.


	7. Her accident

" You asshole, I treat you good and this is the thanks I get" Vanessa said pointing toward Auden.

" First of all you slap me again and we're going to have problems, secondly what the hell are you upset about" Randy said rubbing his face.

"You seeing that whore. At least if you were going to cheat, if figured you'd step it up not down".

"Wait a minute. I'm not appreciating the way your talking about me, you don't know me at all. If you were listening I would have told you I'm not with him" Auden said growing upset.

" With her? What! Where did you get that idea? " Randy said confused.

"From your new child" Vanessa said turning around then to point to Zoey, however, Zoey was gone.

Vanessa looked around, well she was there a minute ago.

"Where'd she go" Vanessa said looking around.

"When you were in your little tirade she must have run off" Auden said.

Vanessa turned back to Randy sheepishly." I'm sorry baby, I thought…".

"Forget it".

Randy still clearly angry walked off in search of Zoey again. He had to talk to her. He had to find some way to get rid of Vanessa. He didn't need her around right now.

"Randy wait up" Vanessa trailing after him.

"I think you need to go home" Randy said stopping then.

"Well lets not be hasty Randy" Vanessa running a finger over his arm." I was only going by what Chloe told me".

"Her name is Zoey, and I would think you had more common sense than to listen to a 6 year old" Randy spat pulling away.

"Well don't get testy with me, its not completely my fault. Your new daughter told the lie" Vanessa pointed out.

"Vanessa! Go home, we're through here. I'll talk to you when I come home later this week" Randy said trying to reign in his temper.

" Your kicking me to the curb because of her aren't you?" She asked in disbelief.

" No. Just leave and we'll work this out later".

Vanessa shook her head but walked away down the hall angrily, with her heels clicking with each step. Randy sighed, maybe she wasn't worth keeping around anymore. Oh well, he only could be concerned with Zoey now. He walked back into his locker room and surprisingly found Zoey sitting on the chair.

Zoey looked up." Did she leave? ".

Randy approached her." Yeah she's gone, but that's not what I want to talk about. I want to talk to you about this statement you made".

"Oh that " Zoey said frowning.

"Yes that. Why the hell would you tell Vanessa I was with the make-up girl? " Randy questioned.

"Her name is Auden".

"Whatever, answer the question. Did you see what she did to my face" Randy said pointing to the red spot on his cheek.

" Ouch" Zoey leaned over and kissed the red spot on his cheek." Is that better?".

" A little" Randy said softening his face." Listen don't try to play matchmaker. I'm with Vanessa, I don't know if I'll be any longer, but regardless don't mess around in my love life".

" Daddy look at your reputation, what girl could you get without cute little Zoey' Zoey pointed out.

" Cute little Zoey won't live to find out if she keeps getting me in these messes" Randy said.

The door pushed open and Cody walked in dressed in his ring gear even though he wasn't scheduled to wrestle tonight.

" You ready? " Cody asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right out" Randy said before turning his attention back to Zoey." You know what to do".

"Yeah, yeah, stay here" Zoey said picking up her barbies.

Randy left to go to his match with Kane. Zoey stayed and immersed herself into playing with her dolls. Randy's cell went off his bag.

Zoey ran over and answered it." Hello this is Zoey".

"Hi this Cathy Mason, a nurse at Sacred Heart Hospital, we have a Vanessa Larkin in our care. Is a Randy Orton there".

" I'm sorry ma'm you have the wrong number" Zoey said then closed the phone.

She smiled to herself and put the phone away. She will not do this. She will not be with my daddy. I'll make sure of that. Zoey went back to playing as if the phone never rang. 20 minutes later, Randy came back in sweaty from his match.

"I'm going to shower real quick and then we can leave" Randy said going into the bathroom.

Zoey packed up her barbies and waited for Randy. Randy came out fully dressed in clothes and his phone rang again..

"Hello." Randy answered and then his expression changed." She what?….ok…I'll be there shortly".

Randy closed his phone and picked up his bag." Come on".

"What's wrong daddy? ".

"Vanessa had an accident, we have to get to the hospital".

Zoey frowned, so the hospital called back. Crap. Why should she have to go, she didn't care about Vanessa at all. She trudged along after Randy. This lady had to go, one way or another.

How did they know she didn't do this on purpose?

Reviews Please.


	8. Man in my home

Randy stood next to Vanessa's Hospital bed cradling her hand in one of his and massaging her thumb with the other. He spoke to the nurse before seeing her and it appears she had some bumps and bruises and a little head trauma from the car accident, however, she was expected to recover in the coming months. Zoey sat in the chair by the window scowling at the woman in the bed.

" Baby please wake up for Randy " Randy whispered to her still form.

Zoey rolled her eyes. Her daddy was confused in more ways than one. Didn't he see through her snooty attitude? On the other hand, Auden was sweet and beautiful. This picture wasn't working.

Vanessa stirred and opened her eyes." Randy you came".

Randy smiled and kissed her forehead." Of course I would baby".

" How bad am I? ".

" The nurse says you have some bumps and bruises on various parts of your body and you may have some minor head trauma but you should be fine".

" My face? How does my face look? " Vanessa said.

Randy looked at the bruise over her left eyebrow. " Just a bruise over your left eyebrow but its not that bad, it will heal ".

"Oh my, you know my face is my best feature ".

Zoey scowled. Her face was the only **real** feature. The boobs were bought and she may have had something put in her butt to make that fuller.

"You could always get plastic surgery, it would be fake like the rest of you but its not like you'd care" Zoey said then.

Vanessa groaned, not her.

" I see you brought her" Vanessa whispered.

" Yeah, I had no where else to put her. You guys really have to start getting along" Randy whispered.

" Tell that to little miss missy, I've been trying".

Randy changed the subject." Anyway, so I have an idea that you can stay at my place until your completely healed, I'd still be on the road but on the days I'm off. I'll be home to care for you".

" You'd do that for me sweetie? ".

" Of course".

" Your too kind, thank you. I know I've been a bit of a B-I--T-C-H, but I promise I'll make it up to you ".

" Don't you worry, you getting better is all I care about right now" Randy said kissing her cheek.

Vanessa grinned, not the way she planned on getting him to keep her, but hey it worked. But something has to give with that little girl.

The scene made Zoey sick. This lady staying in her house. Not going to fly with her. But at least now she could think of many ways to force her to leave.

**A Week Later**

" Daddy how could you let that lady slap you like that? " Zoey asked her father when he returned to the locker room.

" It's just a storyline Zoe, she's the boss ".

" Well tell her I said that's the last time she's doing it, she wants none of me" Zoey exclaimed pushing around her Barbie jeep on the floor.

Randy chuckled." well wait to the end of the show, your going to love it ".

Later in the show Randy confronted Stephanie and Vince. Before it could get to heated Vince sent Stephanie to the back. He threatened to fire Randy put Randy retaliated by slapping him in the face, then shockingly punting him in the head. Zoey stared wide eyed at the TV monitor, did her daddy really do that?

Stephanie came back out to help her father. Randy and Cody and Ted were sent to the back.

A few minutes later Randy entered the locker room again.

"What do you think? " Randy asked sitting down to unlace his boots.

"I think your in really big trouble, he looks rich. Are you getting fired daddy? " Zoey asked.

" Not a chance baby, I see I have to explain storylines to you".

" Yeah".

Randy quickly showered and they left the arena to go home. Vanessa had been at the house for a week. He hadn't spoken to her since he left so he thought it was a good idea to check on her and let her know he was coming home. Randy dialed home on his cell.

"Hello " a Masculine voice answered.

Randy frowned, A man?." Who the hell is this? ".

"Who's this" The voice answered in the same demanding tone.

" Don't fucking play with me on my phone? Where the hell is Vanessa and why the hell are you in my house? " Randy said his temper rising.

" Umm….sorry got to go" The person hung up.

Randy seething threw his phone in the passenger seat and gripped the steering wheel. Zoey looked at him, uh oh he was mad?

"Daddy what's wrong? ".

"Quiet Zoey, I need to think".

Randy was mad as hell. A man up in his house that he didn't know. Vanessa sure as hell had a lot of explaining to do? And if he liked it maybe he wouldn't have to snap her neck in two.

Reviews Please.

Surprise Surprise people. I'm back to adding. I just got my new power cord today so you can expect regular updates. This one's not as long, but I promise you once my juices get flowing, the adds will be longer.


	9. Live in man

"Daddy do you have a game plan" Zoey asked as they creeped in the front door.

"I got everything under control, why don't you stay down here in the den..".

"And miss all the action" Zoey exclaimed placing her hands on her hips.

"This action is not for you, just stay down here and I'll let you know when its safe".

Zoey rolled her eyes and trudged into the den with her backpack. Randy slowly climbed the stairs to the second floor and made a beeline for his bedroom. He definitely wanted to surprise the asshole who had the audacity to be up in his home using his phone. He reached the door and listened in…silence. Could they be sleeping?

He threw the door open startling Vanessa who had been sitting up in the bed reading.

"Randy, what the hell are you doing? ".

"I should be asking your sneaky ass the same thing, I called here and a man picked up my phone" Randy spat crossing the room to her side of the bed.

"Oh that, Randy baby I wouldn't dare cheat on you. That was my brother, Brett, he came over to see me. You know he just got out of jail".

"..Oh" Randy said dumbfounded.

Ok, he totally felt like an ass. Here he was about to wring her scrawny neck when it was only a relative.

"I'm sorry baby, I heard that voice and I was just in over my head".

"That's all right, we all make mistakes" She said laying the book to the side." Now come here and give me some love, I've been missing you".

Randy readily obliged as he touched his lips to hers. He pulled away a minute later.

"So where is he now? ".

"Brett went to our Parent's house to stay until he gets a job".

"Well now that I know who he is, he's welcome to stay here. There's an extra guest room down the hall. Call him up and let him know he can stay".

Vanessa smiled and pecked his lips." Randy you are so sweet".

"I try, so are you hungry, I was thinking take out".

"Of course, that would be wonderful".

"Ok be back baby, got to check on Zoe".

Zoey was standing at the bottom of the stairs to see if she could hear her daddy telling that witch off, but it was strangely quiet. Randy appeared then and frowned.

"I thought I told you to stay in the den" He said descending the stairs.

"Listening to your conversation was just too tempting. So is she packing? " She asked following her father to the kitchen.

"Nope, turns out it was a big misunderstanding, it was only her brother".

Zoey groaned." So the wicked witch stays longer".

"Cut it out girl, if you just give her a chance, you'll find she's not as bad as you think".

"Am I the only smart one, she is a fake daddy".

"You know if your going to continue to talk about her like that, then maybe you should go up to your room".

"No, I'm going to the den, my favorite show is coming on" Zoey said before leaving the kitchen.

Vanessa giggled into the phone." And he actually fell for it..I thought he had more brains than that…I know…and now that you'll be staying here as my 'brother'….when the cats away the mice will play".

"Vanessa".

"Got to go" Vanessa said quickly before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that? " Randy asked as he entered the room again.

"That was Brett, he said to thank you for the offer, he'll be here tomorrow".

"Cool" He said kicking his shoes off then laying back on the bed." This feels so good".

"If I wasn't so banged up, we could have maybe "fooled around" a little bit".

"I'm not bitter, once your healed though, I'm getting me some of that" Randy said through a smirk.

Vanessa smiled, let him believe everything she was telling him. She'd never thought she'd have this much fun. Who said you can't have your cake and eat it too? They were obviously lying.

Zoey sat in front of the TV watching Suite life of Zack and Cody. This Vanessa was surely getting on her darn nerves. She had to do something quick. Anyone who dare to sabotage her plans, they can go down too.

Who is this Brett?

Reviews Please.

**Ok faithful readers, I've started a new story called "We fit Together". I was wondering if when you had the time, if you could read it and review it for me. Tell me if I should continue it. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


	10. Setback

"Randy I'd like you to meet my brother Brett" Vanessa said as she introduced the two men.

"Hey man" Randy answered shaking his hand.

"Hi, I want to thank you again for letting me stay here".

"No problem ".

Zoey watching the scene unfold, really wanted to shove her finger down her throat. Disgusted with the scene she went upstairs to her room.

"The kid going upstairs is my daughter Zoey".

" She's a cute little thing".

"Well what can I say, I make cute kids".

Zoey went into her room and pulled her shoe box from underneath her bed, inside were little knick knacks she acquired living with her mother. She pulled out what she was looking for. A tape recorder. She didn't really like this Brett guy, something just didn't seem right. She took the tape recorder down to the guest room he would be staying in. She put it behind the Teddy bear sitting on the high shelf. No one would notice it there, Zoey was just going to do a little spying without actually being in the room. She would find out the truth about Brett. She made sure it was in place then quickly fled the room.

"Randy dear I'm going to show Brett the upstairs guest room he's staying in" Vanessa said leading the way upstairs.

"Sure, I'm going to go down in the gym for awhile and do some weights".

"All right sweetie".

Vanessa showed him his room. She peeked out in the hallway then closed the door. She smiled as she embraced Brett.

"This is all too easy" She said pecking him on the lips.

"Yeah, what a loser. When does he go out of town again? ".

"In 4 days, I know its such a long time. I really want to be close to you" She said pulling his body closer to hers.

"I do to baby, but with him and that child here, it will just have to wait".

"Yeah, it sucks".

Randy detoured into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and he turned around to find Zoey standing there.

"Yeah kid".

"Do you really think you can trust them to be here alone when we're gone" She asked following him down to the basement.

"Their brother and sister Zoe ".

"How do you know she isn't lying? They don't look alike".

"Who said they had too".

Zoey sighed, it was like talking to a brick wall sometimes.

"You know I've been thinking, maybe its time to put you in School. It would take your mind of other things" Randy said.

"How about not".

"Zoe".

"Dad I don't need School, I'm smarter than the teachers" Zoey exclaimed.

"Right Zoe".

"I am. I know addition, subtraction, words".

"There is a lot more to learn".

"I'm pretty sure I'm not missing anything" Zoey said.

"You'll missing a lot, friends, plays, parties".

"I'll miss you more, I like being on the road with you".

"That's…sweet. Maybe I can look into getting you a tutor, that way you'll still be able to be there".

To tell the truth Randy was getting used to having her on the road with him. He can't really imagine traveling alone anymore.

"I guess I can agree with that".

"Yeah well you don't have many options".

The phone rang then and Randy put down a weight to get it.

"Hello, Randy speaking".

"Hi this Officer Grant of Palatka Police Station. I'm calling in regards to Camille Atkins".

"What? Is she in some kind of legal trouble".

"Worse than that Mr. Orton. She's…dead…we found her body in a her apartment surrounded by pill bottles. Right now the cause of death points to suicide".

Randy looked over at Zoey was oblivious to their conversation, as she was lifting her tiny weights. How was she going to take this? Her mother dead. What's worse, he has to break the news.

"Damn".

"I'll give you my number, I called her mom also and she's taking care of funeral arrangements. And we're going to arrange to have the body flown back to Georgia.".

" Ok" Randy responded as he stored away the number in his mind to write down later.

"I'm sorry for this trying time that has befallen you".

"You have no idea" He said as he glanced over at Zoe once again.

Randy hung up the phone and sighed. Zoey looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong now daddy? ".

"Zoe come sit down for a second, I have something to tell you".

Zoey puzzled walked over to her father and sat down on the bench beside him, She never saw him look this way before.

"What daddy? ".

"That was a police station in Florida. It was about your mother".

"Mommy got arrested? ".

"No baby, she….mommy passed away Zoey".

Zoey just stared at him. What? Mommy dead. She suddenly didn't feel so good.

"Is this a joke, cause its not funny" Zoey said.

"No, I'm serious. Your mother went to heaven".

The tears flowed then as those words settled on Zoey's ears. She promised she would come back and see me, when she got better and she wasn't taking that "bad medicine" anymore. Randy reached out and pulled her into his lap, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

This was just another thing, another life setback he had to get his little girl through. This was too much for a little girl.

Reviews Please.


	11. Mockery

That night Randy tucked Zoey into bed. Even though what he shared with Zoey's mom was in the past, he never really thought she would meet her end like this and at such a young age. The days a ahead were going to be trying.

"Daddy why do bad things happen to good people? " Zoey asked suddenly.

"It's apart of life, life is about growing and learning and fulfilling your purpose in life. The obstacles test your strength, courage, and survival. All those determine how you end up in life" Randy explained.

"Oh. Mommy was a good mommy, she never hurt anyone. She was cranky sometimes because of the "medicine" but I knew way inside she loved me. She always told me she loved me".

Randy kissed her cheek." Mother's are supposed to love their kids. I know your mother did right by you. And you have my word I'm going to try to be the best father you ever had".

Zoey smiled for the first time in hours." You're the only daddy I have".

Randy smiled back." You know what I mean. You got to cut me some slack because I'm new at this daddy thing".

"We can learn together".

Randy kissed her one last time." We sure can. Now rest your head and go to sleep."

Zoey yawned and turned over and closed her eyes. Randy watched her a few moments and walked to the door.

He stopped and looked at her." Zoey? ".

"Yeah".

"I love you kid".

Zoey broke into a wide smile." I love you too".

Randy smiled and turned out the light and pulled the door closed. He padded down to his room and walked in to find Vanessa changing her clothes.

"So how is she? " Vanessa asked pretending to care.

"She's holding up, but it's a hard thing for her to grasp right now" Randy said slipping out of his clothes.

"She'll be fine because she has you" Vanessa said getting under the covers.

"Well I guess that's a good thing" Randy said slipping into bed beside her.

Vanessa pecked his lips and reached over to turn out the light. Damn! She was sure she could try to locate the mother of the little brat and offer her a pretty penny to take Zoey back. Now that plan is scrapped. Seems she'll have to figure out another way. But hey the upside is they'll leave for the funeral in a couple days and her and Brett will have the house all to themselves.

A couple days later Randy Zoey flew to Savannah Georgia for Camille's funeral. They arrived at the airport where a limo was waiting for them. The limo took them straight to Pamela's house. Zoey's stomach turned in knots at the prospect of seeing her grandmother again. She knew that she wanted her. Maybe if she saw how good Randy was with her then she could change her mind. The limo pulled up in front of a Victorian style home. They got and went up to the door with the driver following with their bags.

Pamela opened the door and plastered on a smile." Randy so glad you could make it".

"Well it was my kid's mother".

Pamela ignored the retort." You look different from when I last seen you. A little muscular maybe and less hair".

Randy bit his cheek, you still are has bitchy as I can remember you.

Pamela turned her attention to Zoey." Oh honey, come give your grandmommy a hug and kiss. It's been a while since I've seen you. You've gotten so big".

Zoey pulled back from her hug." Yup, my daddy is taking real good care of me".

"I see" Pamela said tipping the limo driver so he could leave."Zoey your room is just as you left it. Randy I'll set you up in the spare room".

"Thank you, your too kind" Randy answered.

Zoey looked at him with pleading eyes. Please dad don't mess this up. They took their luggage to their rooms and shortly after other people started arriving and talking to Pamela about Camille. Others who haven't seen Zoey in awhile approached her and talked about her mother. Then she seen somebody who she definitely didn't like coming toward her. Her cousin, Jill, who was 8. Her father was Camille's brother.

"Hi Zoey" Jill said standing before her.

"Hi Jill".

"Sorry about your mommy even though she did drugs which is really bad".

"So Jill, she still loved me. Your mommy smokes and that's real bad" Zoey said back.

"But at least she isn't dead" Jill retorted back.

Tears filled Zoey's eyes then but it didn't stop her from punching Jill in the face. Jill brought a hand to her face and let out a wail.

"Daddy, daddy, Zoey hit me" Jill called out.

David Atkins walked over to his daughter." Jill baby, what happened to your face".

"Zoey did it".

"She was talking about my mother" Zoey said in defense.

"So you hit her".

Randy walked over." What's going on".

"Your daughter did this to my daughter's face" David said pointing to the red mark on Jill's cheek.

"Is that true Zoe".

"Daddy she was talking about mommy and how she did drugs and that's how she died. She was mocking me" Zoey said tears snaking down her face.

Randy picked her up." Is that what you teach your daughter to mock other peoples pain".

"She's just a child, children don't know what they say sometimes".

"That's when you teach them the right things to say" Randy spat." now I'm sorry for your daughter's injury but she shouldn't have said what she said".

Pamela came in then." What's going on in here? ".

"This is too much for her right now. We're going out for awhile, we'll be back later" Randy said leaving the room and leaving the house in general.

"Camille would chose an asshole to have a baby with" David said then.

"I know he isn't father material. When the funeral is over, I'm going to convince him to leave Zoey here. She can't possibly fit into his life. If she grows up here with me then she'll have the boundaries she needs and good female role models to look up to. I want her to turn out better than her good for nothing mother" Pamela exclaimed.

Uh oh

Reviews Please


	12. I want her

The open casket sat at the front of the church, opened so that the visitors could have their last looks at their relative or friend. It was finally time for the family to file in to the church. Each took their turn in looking at Camille and it finally came down to Randy and Zoey.

"Daddy I want one minute alone with her please? " Zoey said looking up at her father.

"Ok".

Zoey shuffled up to the casket and peered in at her mother. What she saw pierced her heart. Her mommy was so different, she was a lot thinner than the last time she saw her. Fresh tears gathered in her eyes as she touched her mother's wrist.

"No matter what anybody says mommy you did try to get help. I guess it was just to hard. I thought you would come back like you promised. Now you can't. I'm going to miss you so much. I'm going to miss you telling me "I love you". Don't worry, daddy will take care of me. I love you so much".

Zoey turned from the casket with tears streaming down her face and Randy picked her up. He only glanced into the casket and looked away. He didn't have it in him to look longer. They took their seats and the service began. Once the service was over, they filed out into the limo's again and drove to the cemetery. Zoey touched the casket one last time and kissed it.

"I'm going to come back and put flowers on your grave mommy. I'll see you again some day".

The ride back to the house was silent. Zoey had fallen asleep and Pamela and Randy were in their own worlds. When they got in the house, Randy laid Zoey down in her bed. He went back to his and tugged his tie loose.

"Excuse me Randy, we need to talk" Pamela said then appearing in the doorway.

"Ok, talk" Randy said not looking her way.

"I know you remember the letter I sent you concerning on my wanting Zoey to come live with me. I know I promised you two months with her but being as you both are here now, I think its only right Zoey remains here when you return to Missouri".

"So you think I'm just going to hand her over to you? " Randy asked turning to her then.

"Let's not make this a battle, you and I both know where she truly belongs".

"Yes, with me. Her mother wanted her with me and that's where she'll remain" Randy said trying to reign in his temper.

Pamela shook her head and gave off a short laugh." I know your not honestly going to trust Camille's judgment. For heaven's sake she was on drugs".

Randy couldn't control his tongue any longer." You are one cold hearted bitch for talking about your deceased daughter like that".

"Watch yourself sonny, that language isn't expectable".

"Oh shut up Pamela. Your own grand daughter doesn't want to be with you. She said herself she'd rather live with me".

"Like a little girl really knows what she wants" Scoffed Pamela.

"I do know what I want grandma".

Randy and Pamela turned towards the door at the voice. Zoey stood there, now clad in jeans and a tee shirt. She looked upset.

"Zoey, sweetheart, your up already".

"Grandma, I do not want to stay here".

"Oh come on Zoey, would you really rather live with your father. Honey he doesn't live a life appropriate for raising a child. You would benefit more living here with me".

"What grandma? So I can be your slave again".

Pamela's eyes widened. Randy's eyes narrowed at her.

"Zoey Calista I didn't do no such thing, you shouldn't tell fibs on grandma".

"It's the truth. You only had me here to do all your work. You didn't love me like mommy did".

"Now listen here the both of you. This isn't up for negotiation. Zoey you will be staying with me whether you like it or not."

"I seriously doubt that Pamela, it will be over my dead body before you get custody of her. You want to try me? " Randy said in deadly serious manner.

"Well I guess we'll just have to go to court" Pamela said backing up a little.

"Damn right, that will be the only way you get her. And you can forget about us staying here any longer" Randy said crossing the room and picking up Zoey." We're leaving as soon as I pack up our things".

With that Randy left the room. Pamela stared after him. Did he honestly think he was going to win this battle.

Randy packed up Zoey's things and his things and then called a cab to go to the airport. Pamela stared at them as they went to get in the cab. She shook her head, no way were they getting away that easily.

Randy and Zoey sat in the back on the cab when they noticed the flashing lights behind them. The Police wanted them to pull over. Once they did, the Police officer approached the cab.

"Are you Randy Orton? " He asked peering through the window.

"Yes sir" Randy said looking puzzled.

"Please step out of the car, you are under arrest for kidnapping".

Randy's jaw dropped. Zoey looked worry, she couldn't loose her daddy.

Reviews Please.


	13. Grandma from Hell

" No! you can't take my daddy" Zoey cried latching onto Randy's leg.

Another Police car pulled up then right behind the other one. A lady got out of that one.

"I got the call over the radio, what's going on? " She asked.

"I'm taking him in to the Police station, I need you to take the little girl back to her grandmother's house" He answered giving her Pamela's address.

"I won't go" Zoey said defiantly.

"What the hell is going on? I didn't kidnap her. She's with me, we're going back to Missouri where I live" Randy explained.

"That's not what the grandmother said. She said her daughter gave her over to you but you don't really have custody".

Randy reigned in his temper. No need to take it all out on the Police officer , but Pamela was a conniving bitch. He couldn't be worried about her, his daughter was more important. He didn't want to leave her in Pamela's clutches but he had no choice until he was released.

"Zoe, your going to have to go with the nice lady here" Randy said.

"I'm not going back to grandma's. I'll go to jail with you" Zoey pleaded.

"That's ridiculous, they won't allow you. Listen just it stick out at Pamela's and I promise I'll come get you. Just promise you'll do one thing for me".

"What? ".

"Give her hell for me" Randy exclaimed.

"Ok daddy" Zoey said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ok honey, you'll have to come with me now" The lady said.

Zoey looked back at her father and Randy kissed her forehead. Zoey hugged him really tight then followed the lady to the Police car. 20 minutes later they pulled up in front of Pamela's. Pamela swung the door open when they approached the house.

"Here she is ma'm" The Officer said stepping into the foyer.

"Oh thank goodness" Pamela said throwing her arms around her." I was so worried".

"We were here an hour ago grandma" Zoey said blandly.

"Ha kids, they say the darndest things" Pamela said running her hand over Zoey's brunette hair.

Zoey rolled her eyes, she had the sudden urge to bite her grandma's fingers off but didn't think it would bode well for her.

"Well the father is in Police custody. I'm not sure when they'll be releasing him or if they will, but he will be behind bars tonight".

"Thank you for your help Officer".

The Police Officer nodded then left. Pamela closed the door then turned to Zoey.

"Oh Zoey you might as well get used to this house because it will be your home soon too" Pamela said.

"Grandma? ".

"Yes sweetheart".

"Go to hell" Zoey said angrily.

"Why you little.." Pamela lunged for her.

However Zoey was too quick and she ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Pamela chased after her. Zoey ran into her old room and closed the door and locked herself inside.

"Open up Zoey Calista, how dare you speak to your grandma that way" Pamela fumed through the door.

"I'm not coming out. Just go away! ".

"Open this door! ".

"Never!".

Pamela backed away from the door, who was she to argue with a mere child. She'd leave her alone for the night. There will be hell to pay in the morning for little Zoey. She will learn how to control her tongue.

"All right Zoey, have your little temper tantrum. I'll see you in the morning" Pamela said.

"Whatever".

Pamela walked down the stairs. Zoey slid down the door as fresh tears gathered in her eyes. She sure hoped her daddy was good at keeping promises. She couldn't live here..she just couldn't.

Randy sat in the cell at the Police station. He couldn't let Zoey down. He had to get the best lawyer he could find. Pamela may think she had the last laugh, but she didn't know Randy Orton too well.

Zoey awoke with a start the next morning. She had slept in the top bunk incase her grandma came in to seek retribution, she couldn't reach her if she pressed herself against the wall. The knock at the door startled her then.

"Zoey, breakfast is ready" Pamela said through the door.

"I'm not hungry" Zoey called back.

"Don't be foolish Zoey, this tantrum has gone on long enough. Now you will join me for breakfast".

"Bite me".

Pamela sighed, she was hoping it wouldn't come to this. She took a hair pin and twisted around in the lock and the door popped open. Zoey looked down with wide eyes.

"Now my dear, you will come down for breakfast" Pamela said walking over to the dresser and picking up the hairbrush.

"No! I won't " Zoey said pushing herself against the wall behind her.

Pamela was losing her patience. Who did this little girl think she was.

"Who do you think your talking too? I've had enough Zoey Calista. Now you will join me for breakfast or I'm going to introduce your little fanny to this hairbrush. Your choice" Pamela said.

Zoey felt the tears slid down her cheeks again as she pushed the covers back and slowly climbed descended the top bunk. She really wanted her daddy now.

Reviews Please


	14. We meet again

Zoey had finished her breakfast and escaped back to her room, and locking the door to keep the witch out. She laid in the bottom bed staring up at the ceiling. She wondered what her daddy was doing at the very moment and if he was coming up with a plan to get her away from here. A knock resounded off the door breaking her thoughts.

"Who is it? " She asked sitting up.

"It's me" came a small voice.

"Me who? ".

"Me, your cousin Brian".

Zoey smiled then, the cousin who she was most closest with but she hadn't seen since she was 4. Her and Brian were the same age and were close since they could walk and talk. Her and Brian's moms were sisters.

She ran over to the door and opened it." Oh Brian I missed you".

Brian grinned showing off his one missing tooth." I missed you too, I was sad for a very long time when mama told me you and Aunt Camille went away".

"Yeah, mommy said it was just something she had to do" Zoey said sitting back down on her bed.

"So how's living here with the witch? ".

"It's super bad Brian, its just like it was before".

"Well I have a plan to get back at her" Brian said through a mischievous grin.

"What? ".

"You see there's a creek in the woods out back, it has frogs in it. What do you say we bring one in to play for a little while".

"Brian you're a genius" Zoey said smiling devilishly.

Brian and Zoey went down the back staircase closes to the backdoor without the adults and most of all Pamela seeing them. They ran quickly into the woods and came upon the creek of frogs.

"He will scare her to death, its going to be so funny" Brian said picking up a frog and placing it in the jar he had brought with him in his backpack.

"I like that one" Zoey said watching it.

"Come on let's get back before they know we're gone".

They raced back to the house and quietly crept in the backdoor and closed it quietly. Pamela walked by the door then.

"Oh Zoey sweetheart, can you bring grandma some sweet tea? ".

"Yes ma'm" Zoey answered smiling widely.

"That's a good girl".

She left and Zoey and Brian looked at each other grinning. Zoey retrieved a glass from the cabinet and the tea from the fridge. She poured the tea in first and Brian took the frog from the jar and put in the glass, totally disguised by the tea. Zoey followed by Brian walked into the living room with the glass.

"Thank you" Pamela said taking the glass from her.

"You welcome grandma" Zoey said backing up a few feet.

Pamela tilted the glass up to her mouth and drank, it wasn't long before she noticed and felt something slimy touching her lips. She looked in the glass and found two black eyes staring at her.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed dropping the glass and the frog hopped across the floor.

"Mama, what the world" exclaimed Rosalie Atkins.

"Get that thing out of my house! ".

"Brian do as your grandmother says and let it outside afterwards" Rosalie directed her son.

Brian chased after the frog. Zoey stood back from the action and smiled. She was getting her since of mischievousness back. Look out grandma, the old Zoey is back.

Randy sat in the cell with his head leaned back against the wall. He survived the whole night. He still hadn't come up with a course of action to get Zoey. He looked up as the cell door slide open and a women walked in in a business suit.

"Are you Randy Orton?" She asked extending her hand towards him.

"That would be me" He said standing up and taking her hand.

"I'm Alexia, I'm going to be your lawyer in your custody case".

"Oh really, you any good? ".

"I don't want to toot my own horn but I did help my sister get the better deal in her divorce case".

"Ok, I really need to win this case, but daughter is depending on me. She can't stay with that witch, I'm just mad I can't be there with her".

"Well your luck is turning around, your being released today but you are expected in court 3 weeks from now" Alexia said.

"That's good news, but I don't have anywhere to stay unless I try to book a hotel room".

"No, I think I may have somewhere you can stay" Alexia said smiling at him.

"Anywhere is better than some damn hotel room".

"Well let's get you out and I'll take you where you'll be staying for the next 3 weeks".

Randy got released from jail and rode with Alexia to a house not more than maybe 25 minutes away from Pamela's. They got out and walked to the door and Alexia knocked. The door swung open and Randy's eyes widened.

"Randy! ".

"Auden".

Randy shook his head….**the make-up girl!**

Wow!

Reviews Please


	15. Had to go

Randy shook his head and chuckled to himself albeit not being all that amused. This was very awkward, the last time he talked to her….let's just say he wasn't exactly friendly.

Alexia looked between the two." You know each other already? ".

Auden looked at her." Somewhat, Randy is a wrestler in the WWE, the company I'm the make-up artist for".

Randy looked at Alexia." Can I talk to you in private for a minute".

Alexia nodded." We'll be right back Aud".

She lead him down the sidewalk closer to the car, away from Auden's ears.

"Ok I've seen what was behind door number one, let's try door number two" Randy said.

"What".

"Alexia, sweetheart, me and Auden aren't exactly each other's favorite people if you haven't noticed already".

"And your point? ".

"Work with me here, I don't want to stay here, she probably doesn't want a jerk like myself here. We need to find another place".

"Randy I'm doing this has a favor to you. I would hope your adult enough to handle this living arrangement for just the next 3 weeks, then when I win this case for you, you and your little girl can go back to Missouri".

"So what your staying is you won't do it".

Alexia simply nodded.

Randy gritted his teeth, what harm could three weeks do? The most it could do is she would put him out on his ass or they would under funny circumstances get together. And he wasn't shelling out money to pay for rent. Randy sighed, he'd put up with her as long as she put up with him.

"Lead the way" Randy said waving his hand toward the house.

"I knew you would reconsider" Alexia said smiling but then turned serious." and one other thing Orton".

"Yeah".

"If you do anything to hurt my **sister**, I will come after you".

Alexia lead the way up to the house and Auden let them in.

Zoey stood facing the corner and Brian was facing the other.

"The nerve of you little..monsters doing that to your dear old grandmother. I am ashamed".

Zoey rolled her eyes at the wall at her grandmother's dramatics. She wasn't sorry, that was the most fun she had in weeks.

"Well what do you have to say for yourselves…Brian and Zoey" Pamela demanded.

"I'm sorry grandma, I don't know what came over me" Brian replied trying to hide the grin that was threatening to come.

"Zoey? ".

Zoey turned slowly from the corner and smiled mischievously." It was too funny and I'd gladly do it again".

Pamela's eyes widened as well as Rosalie's. Brian giggled at his cousin for her response.

"Little girl go up to your room, you do not speak to me that way. And maybe I'll think about feeding you lunch. I swear you will shape up, I will not have you turning out like your crack infested mother" Pamela said.

"Mama! " Rosalie said then in shock.

Zoey looked at her with tears welling in her eyes. She quickly ran from the room. Brian glared at his grandmother's back, how dare she hurt his cousin that way.

Zoey ran up to her room and closed the door locking it as normal. She wiped the tears from her eyes as they fell. Why did she have to hate mommy like that? It wasn't her fault. Zoey looked out her window, she promised daddy she would stick out for him, but she simply couldn't take it any longer. She had to leave.

She unlocked the window and pushed it opened and got out on the fire escape. She wouldn't miss her anyway. Zoey slowly made her way down the steel stairs and was free to run across the front lawn and down the street.

Rosalie stared at her mother." Don't you think you may have been a little too harsh on her mama".

"That girl has been trying my patience since she got here. I will not stand for it any longer. I'm seriously thinking about boarding school now, she'd have better discipline and structure".

"Mama, you've never tried to understand that little girl. She'd not Camille. Yeah Camille made some bad choices but the best choice she ever made was having Zoey".

"If it wasn't for the child, Camille would have had the best life. The best I can do for the little girl is make sure she grows up better than her mother".

Rosalie shook her head, her mother was so difficult. She was starting to think the little girl would be better off with her father. Her mother would ruin her if she stayed here. Zoey needed a better life than what she's had so far. All her mother saw when she looked at Zoey was Camille's bad mistakes.

Rosalie sighed." Come on Brian, I still have grocery shopping to do".

The doorbell rang then and Pamela went to the door to get it. She opened it to a man wearing a button up shirt, slacks, polished shoes, and glasses.

"Hi I'm Edward Chance, I'm Zoey Orton's social worker. I'm hear to just visit with her for a few minutes" He said closing the folder of papers.

"Of course, she's upstairs. Brian go up and get your cousin" Pamela said waving him in.

Uh Oh, somebody's in for a big surprise.

Reviews Please.


	16. Fault equals loss

Auden said goodbye to her sister and returned to her living room where Randy was sitting on her cream colored couch.

"So I'm going to the grocery store to pick up a few things, your welcome to come or I can bring you back something" Auden said.

"No, I'll come along. You don't have to turn into my slave because I'm staying here".

They got into Auden's car and drove over to Superfresh food market.

Little Brian bounded quickly down the stairs and back into his grandmother's den.

"Grandma, she's not there" Brian said out of breath.

"Don't be silly sweetie, I sent her there" Pamela answered.

"I knocked four times and I didn't hear her".

"Never send a child to do an adults job. I'll be right back Mr. Chance" Pamela said leaving the room.

Pamela quickly climbed the stairs and got to Zoey's door. She knocked soundly and got no answer.

"Zoey open up!".

Still no answer. Pam extracted a hairpin from her hair and stuck it in the door knob and twisted it. She opened the door and stepped in, ready to tell the little girl off. She didn't see her though. She checked both beds, under the bottom bed, and the closet.

"If your hiding from me Zoey, you'll be very sorry".

That's when she noticed the opened window. She walked over to it and peered out of it and her stomach dropped then. She ran away and of all days. What the hell was she going to tell this Edward Chance? This won't help her case at all.

Zoey felt like she walked for hours and her stomach was telling her she needed food right away. She saw a grocery store and figured maybe she could pick up an apple or something. She walked into the store and ran over the area where the fruit and other vegetables were.

Auden pushed the cart down the aisle picking up all her breakfast cereals she liked. Randy tagged along beside her. From the looks of things you would have thought they were together.

"Now this is good cereal" Randy said picking up a box of Special K cereal off the shelf.

"I've always preferred this" Auden said picking up a box of fruit loops.

Randy shrugged and tossed his box in the cart. Auden did the same with hers.

"I've pretty much got everything except I need some green apples and some bananas" Auden said checking down her list.

"Lead the way".

They turned out of the aisle and headed over to the fruits and veggies. Auden was going towards the apples when she noticed a little girl with brunette hair standing there picking through the apples.

"Aww, poor thing must be hungry" Auden commented to Randy.

Randy looked towards the little girl and his widened. It couldn't be her, could it?

Zoey picked through the apples, looking for just the right one. She picked up one from the bottom.

"Excuse me little girl".

Zoey looked up and quickly and her heart skipped a beat.

"Daddy! " Zoey exclaimed leaping into his arms with the biggest smile on her face.

"Zoe" Randy picked her up and settled her on his stomach, his arms propped underneath.

"I missed you so much."

"Yeah me too. Where's your grandma? " Randy asked looking around.

"Oh she's not here".

"She's not? Then who are you here with" Randy said training his eyes on her.

"I'm by myself" Zoey said nonchalantly before biting into her apple.

"What!" Randy said in disbelief.

"I said I'm by myself" Zoey said then she looked around Randy and saw Auden." Auden".

"Hi Zoey" Auden said managing a small smile.

"Are you guys here together? ".

"Never mind that. We need to talk, excuse us for a second Auden" Randy said walking off.

Randy found the empty café and sat Zoey down in the chair. Zoey looked up at her daddy puzzled, was he angry with her?

"Are you mad at me daddy? ".

"A little, yes. Zoey this is not a game, you ran away. What if the police had picked you up? Pamela would be in jail, not that I would mind, but where would that leave you. A group home maybe. I know you know better than this".

"I'm sorry daddy, I just had to get away. She was getting on my darn nerves" Zoey said tears gathering in her eyes.

Randy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. She was not making this easy.

"All right, calm down. No need to cry all over the place. I'm not mad anymore" Randy said." but you have to promise me one thing".

"What? ".

"Don't ever do something like this ever again".

"Deal".

"Come on, I'll get you something from McDonalds and then back to your grandma's" Randy said taking her hand.

"Yippee" Zoey said rolling her eyes.

Auden and Randy paid for their items and left the store.

Pamela put on a calm face and calmly walked back downstairs.

"She'll be right down she's in the bathroom" Pamela said plastering a fake smile on her face.

"This long" Edward said checking his watch.

"You know how children are, everything they do takes forever. Can I get you anything to drink? ".

"Um..yes. Whatever you have is fine".

"Of course. Rosalie, sweetheart, could you get Mr. Chance some sweet tea".

"Yes mom".

Pamela placed herself in the armchair and calmly rested her hands on her lap. Brian stared between the two adults. This was awkward. Rosalie returned with his tea and then helped Brian with his jacket. The doorbell rang then and Rosalie went to get it.

"Hi aunt Rose" Zoey said as soon as the door opened.

"Zoey? What on earth? ".

"It's a long story" Randy said stepping into the house with Auden.

"Grandma, Brian, I'm back! " Zoey said running into the den.

"Back? " Edward said arching his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Who are you? " Zoey asked.

"I'm your social worker. I thought you said she was upstairs? " Edward questioned Pamela.

"Well I…um" Pamela nervously picked at her hair.

"Zoey hasn't been here in the past hour or so" Randy said stepping up to speak.

"What did you do? Kidnap her! " Pamela turned accusing eyes on Randy.

"He did not, I ran away grandma".

"Ran away. What ever for Zoey? ".

"Duh! Cause your mean".

"She's over exaggerating Mr. Chance" Pamela said.

"You let my child run away to walk the streets like an orphan. I found her at the grocery store. How can you be the better Parent when you can't even keep track of her? " Randy spat.

"All right! Clearly there is some fault here. Ms. Pamela letting this little girl walk the street is unacceptable".

"Ok it was a mistake, surely I get another chance" Pamela said.

"You don't deserve it" Zoey spat.

Edward shook his head and got to his feet.

"Run up and grab the rest of your things Zoey. Your coming with me" Edward said.

Zoey looked at him, fear crossing her little features. Randy looked like he could kill. And Pamela, let's just say she was finally at a lost for words.

Reviews Please.


	17. Seeing Clearly

"Wait does it even have to go this far, why don't you give her over to me" Randy said holding back his apparent anger.

"Because neither you or her grandmother have legal custody. There for to insure that this doesn't happen again. Zoey will be placed into a temporary foster home until the court makes its decision" Edward explained.

"Will somebody please listen to me. I know who I want to live with. My daddy" Zoey said walking over to Randy.

"Listen Zoey I'm sorry but right now it's the courts decision. Now you can either hand her over to me or I can get the Police involved".

"Just give us a minute" Randy replied picking up Zoey and going upstairs.

Randy carried Zoey into her bedroom and sat her down on the bed.

"Please don't let them take me away" Zoey pleaded.

"There's nothing I can do about it Zoey. He's going to get the Police involved if I do."

Zoey wiped at the tears flowing down her cheeks freely.

"Listen, hold out a little longer. We can't give up, I'm going to think of something. You do trust me don't you? " Randy asked.

Zoey sniffled and nodded her head.

"Good, we can't keep him waiting to long, he'll think we bolted".

Randy walked over and picked up Zoey's unpacked suitcase and took her hand. They went back downstairs and into the living room.

"Aw, Zoey don't cry. Everything's going to be ok" Edward said taking her suitcase from Randy.

"Be strong" Randy kissed her forehead and released her to Edward.

Zoey looked at Randy and Auden one last time before following Edward out the door. When they were, Randy turned his eyes on Pamela.

"I hope you are damn proud of yourself, I hope you have a slow fall to hell" Randy spat before walking out the door with Auden on his heels.

Randy got in the passenger side and slammed the door and looked straight ahead. Auden got in the drivers side and began to drive.

"Calm down Randy, getting that angry isn't going to change this" Auden reasoned.

"Do me a favor" Randy said in a low voice.

"What? ".

"Call your sister, have her call whoever she needs to, to get this court date pushed up. I can't wait any longer. I want my child back" Randy said evenly.

Auden glanced at him from the corner of her eye. From their first meeting she was sure he was this big headed, rude, egotistical jerk. But seeing him with Zoey and how determined he was to have her, shocked her a great deal. Maybe he did have a heart underneath all that hardness. Randy caught her eye.

"What? ".

"Nothing, I just think your more different , maybe even more soft than you think are" Auden replied.

"Just because I care about what happens to the kid, it doesn't make me soft".

"No, it makes you on the track to becoming a great father" Auden said smiling at him.

Randy stared her, then for a brief moment he smiled too. Maybe this make-up girl wasn't all that bad. They did get off to a rough start, mostly because of him. Maybe if he tired hard, he could correct things between them. Doesn't mean get together, but maybe be friends. He knew what he had to do to get the ball rolling.

"Auden? ".

"Yes".

"I'm sorry".

Short chapter, but I'm getting ready to tie up some loose ends. And maybe a surprise by the end of the story.

Reviews Please


	18. The Court Verdict

So Auden had talked to her sister Alexia, and the court date was able to be pushed up to the next week. It was the day of the court hearing and Randy was riding with Auden in her car over to the courthouse.

Auden noticed he had got quieter the closer they got to the courthouse.

"Nervous? " She asked once they stopped at a stop light.

"No, just anxious. I'm ready to have the kid already, I'm tired of the BS with Pamela and I just want to go back to Missouri where my girlfriend as been for the past week".

Auden didn't know why, but she felt a pang in her chest when he mentioned the word "girlfriend". She wondered if it was the Vanessa girl. She wasn't for him. They both acted like assholes sometimes, but Randy needed the total opposite to balance out his personality.

"What's wrong? " he asked suddenly noticing the expression on her face.

"Nothing" She shrugged it off." Just thinking of how much your girlfriend must be missing you this last few days".

"Yeah I can't wait to get home and make it up to her".

If these two were so much the perfect couple, why did she have one question nagging at the back of her mind.

"So why hasn't your girlfriend been down here at least to show some support?" Auden questioned.

"Vanessa isn't exactly fond of Zoey, and Zoey has the same mutual feelings. In fact I think Zoey's feelings are borderline hate" Randy exclaimed.

"So wouldn't it be wise to not pursue the relationship knowing its only going to be a disaster".

"What are you my relationship counselor? " Randy snapped, a little upset she was prying into his business.

"Hey, don't be hateful with me. I'm just stating the obvious. Your only setting yourself up for failure if those two live under one roof. Zoey's needs a mother figure in someone who loves her".

"Thank you Dr. Phil, but things will be just fine. They will learn to love one another, I'm sure of it" Randy said even though he wasn't.

"Randy…".

"I'm done, this conversation is over" Randy cut her off.

Auden sighed and just stared straight ahead. No matter how good he was getting to be with his daughter, there was still that same Randy living inside.

Randy stared out his window, not saying a word. Part of him knew Auden was right, but he wasn't ready to let this thing with Vanessa go yet. He was sure she could change.

They pulled into the parking lot of the court house and ducked inside to avoid the cameras. Alexia was waiting in the hallway outside the courtroom.

"Great you're here, there ready to get started" Alexia said leading them inside.

Auden took a seat in one of the rows while Randy followed Alexia to their space up front. He glanced over and noticed Pam glaring at him. Randy smirked and turned to face the judge as he spoke.

"Today is the court case for the Custody of Zoey Orton. To make this very simple, the only person I'm looking to hear from today is Zoey. I believe the child should have a say in where they want to live. So please escort Zoey into the room" Judge Johnny Sims said.

The Police man opened a door to the side and out came Zoey. She smiled and waved at Randy as she took the stand.

"Now Zoey, do you understand what is taking place right now? " Judge Johnny asked.

"Yes, I'm going to decide who I want to live with today" She answered promptly.

"That's right, take a good look at both people and decide which one you think you'd be most happy and secure with".

"That's easy, my daddy".

Randy almost wanted to jump up and shout but kept it dignified with a smile and wink to his little girl.

"This is an outrage. Since when does the child decide anything" Pamela said standing to her feet.

"Since the child is old enough to speak for themselves Miss. Atkins. Now please keep order in my court or I will have you removed" Judge Johnny said sternly to her.

Randy smiled inside, payback was definitely a bitch.

"Now, I hereby reward custody of Zoey Orton to her father Randall Orton. This case is closed" He said as he banged his gavel.

Tears welled up in Zoey's eyes as she ran down from the stand and into her father's arms. Randy picked her up and hugged her tightly. It was over, no one would be able to take her away from his reach ever again.

"We finally are together kid" Randy said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, daddy I'm so happy".

"Me too, me too" He said as he dried her tears with his thumb.

Pamela scowled and walked past them with her nose in the air. Not happy she lost this one. Even she has to learn that she can't have everything she wants.

"Congratulations" Auden said walking up to them smiling.

"Auden" Zoey said as she gave her a half hug from her father's arms.

"I knew it would work out for you guys".

"Thanks. And thanks to you Alexia" Randy said.

"No problem. I'd do it again for a sweet little girl like Zoey. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business I have to take care of" Alexia said before she walked her way out of the courtroom.

"Well now that things are back to the way they should be, I'll be seeing you guys later" Auden said turning and walking away.

"Hey Auden" Randy called out.

"Yes" She said turning around again.

"Thanks for letting me crash at your crib, which reminds me I have to go back with you to get my things".

"Of course".

They walked out of the courtroom together. Zoey frowned, she had hoped her daddy would have made progress with Auden, but it didn't happen. He was still on Vanessa. She had to go. Zoey knew she could never love her like she loved Auden.

Reviews Please.


	19. Leaving

Randy threw the last of his clothes inside the suitcase as Zoey walked into the room.

"You about ready kid? "He asked looking towards her..

"Daddy, we need to talk" She answered sitting on the pull out bed her father had been sleeping on.

"About? ".

"You don't love Vanessa" Zoey simply stated.

"Zoey, I told you to stay out of my love…life".

"Daddy, she doesn't love you, she's fake".

"Zoey" He sung in warning.

"At least before you leave you and Auden should go out on a date..um..to show your appre..the a word".

"Appreciation".

"Yup".

"Zoey that would be cheating on Vanessa, I couldn't do that. One and for all I'm not into Auden like that and she isn't either".

Zoey sat there mulling it over, her daddy was just so stubborn sometimes. He wasn't thinking clearly. They couldn't leave without at least Auden thinking that he like her, if only a tiny bit.

"What about flowers with a thank you card".

"I told her thanks for all her help Zoey, I think that's thank you enough" Randy said zipping up his bag and taking up the handle.

"But daddy..".

"Zoey! Not another word about it".

Zoey saw her daddy's vain pulsing in his forehead so she decided to drop it for now. In stead she went in search of Auden and found her puttering around in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie" Auden said smiling at her.

"Hi, Auden do you like my daddy? " Zoey asked getting straight to the point.

"What? Where did that come from? " She answered blushing slightly.

"Your blushing! You do!" Zoey said her eyes widening.

"Now Zoey that does not mean..".

"I'm going to tell".

"Zoey" Auden hurried chased Zoey out of the kitchen.

Randy was walking to the door when his daughter came running up to him.

"Daddy guess what! ".

"What".

"Auden likes…." She began but was quickly cut off by Auden covering her mouth.

"I like flowers; you know, red roses, white roses, tulips, violets" She rambled on as her cheeks grew pink.

"Why are you covering her mouth, your embarrassed about flowers? " Randy asked skeptically.

"No" She said taking her hand away.

"That was not what I was going to say daddy, Auden likes you" Zoey blurted out.

Auden's cheeks grew from a flushed pink to a deep red in a matter of seconds. She twisted her brunette hair nervously. Randy stared at her intently, no expression whatsoever. Zoey stared between looking for her daddy to admit it too.

"Auden knows I like her…as a friend" Randy said.

"What! Daddeeee, she likes you more than that. She blushed" Zoey whined.

"Maybe she becomes easily embarrassed admitting her feelings".

"That's right, very easily" Auden admitted trying to change the subject.

Zoey scowled and folded her arms. These two frustrated her soooo bad.

"Well we better get to the airport" Randy said checking his watch.

Auden nodded.

All three got in Auden's car.

"Daddy before we leave, can I go put flowers on Mommy's grave? " Zoey asked from the backseat.

"Uh sure kid".

They stopped at a local flower shop and brought flowers for Camille's grave and two other bouquets of flowers. From there they drove over to the cemetery. Auden decided to stay in the car while the two went to the grave sight. Zoey had her flowers and Randy also had his own flowers for the grave.

"Daddy can I be alone for a minute?" Zoey asked.

"Of course, go head".

Zoey made her way in front of her mother's resting place and kissed the flowers before placing them on her headstone.

"Hi mommy, I hope your having a nice sleep. Guess what? I'm back with daddy just like you wanted. He's doing a good job. Mommy I still miss you very very much and I'll try my best to keep coming here to see you. I love you" Zoey said then she kissed her fingers and touched the headstone.

Then she walked away and Randy laid his flowers down and silently promised to take care of their daughter and love her with every fiber of his being. As if in response a light wind blew and Randy smelled the flowers. He smiled and walked away to join his daughter.

The rest of the car ride was silent until they made it to the airport. Zoey got with her bag and hugged Auden.

"Bye Auden, maybe you can come to Missouri and visit" Zoey suggested.

"We'll have to see, you be a good girl for your daddy" Auden said .

Zoey nodded and stepped back as Randy approached with the other bouquet of flowers.

"For you" He said holding them out to her.

"Randy you didn't..".

"I know I didn't, of course I wanted to. These flowers are a token of my gratitude for what you've done for me and for us becoming friends. And just so you know, you are welcome to visit anytime. My house is always open to friends" Randy said.

"Thank you. You know your really sweet when you want to be" Auden said teasing as she took the flowers.

"I'm not as bad as people think".

"Yeah right, whatever you say Orton".

Randy smiled then and pulled her into a hug. Auden was surprised but excepted anyway, he smelled so good.

Zoey looked on smiling, ok so there were flowers and a hug. Maybe there's hope for daddy yet.

Reviews Please


	20. Gone for Good

Randy and Zoey pulled up outside his home to see a bunch of cars parked out front. Randy frowned, he didn't like having this many people in his home when he wasn't there and Vanessa knew this.

"Daddy is this a welcome home party? " Zoey asked getting out of the backseat.

"No, Vanessa doesn't even know I'm here, I wanted to surprise her" Randy said getting out also.

Randy got their bags and walked up to the front door and unlocked it. He stepped in to see a bunch of people mingling everywhere. Not a one was his friends, they were all people Vanessa socialized with.

"Randy is that you, I didn't know you were coming back today" Charlene, one of Vanessa's close friends, said.

"Where is Vanessa? " Randy asked through clenched teeth.

"The den I think".

Randy dropped the bags by the staircase and went in search of Vanessa. He walked into the den, which is where even more people were crowded at. He scanned the room for Vanessa and found her sitting on the couch, her brother to her right, and other females surrounded her. Randy walked up to them and Vanessa's eyes grew wide.

"Randy darling, your back" She said standing up.

"I need to talk to you now" Randy said snagging her arm and pulling her from the room.

They walked into a quiet corner.

"Vanessa, what the hell is going on in my house" Randy said.

"Just a little get together sweetie".

"You know how I am about having all these people in my home".

"Why do you keep saying that? _My_ home, _my_ house. I live here too, doesn't that make it my house as well" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Vanessa I was only letting you stay here until you got better, this was not to be your permanent address just yet" Randy replied.

"I don't like your tone" Vanessa spat.

"I don't like your disrespect, your selflessness, and I'm beginning to not like you".

Vanessa stared at him in shock. Randy stared back, somehow this was something he knew he should have done a long time ago.

Zoey listened from around the corner, smiling to herself. Go daddy, tell that witch off. Then she remembered something, the tape she'd hidden before she left. She smirked, now may be the perfect time to use it. Zoey bounded up the stairs and made sure no one was up there and then suck into the room. She removed the tape from behind the bear. She ran to her room to put it in the tape player. She listened and grinned, bingo, bye bye witch.

She took the tape recorder down stairs and walked into the den where the most people were.

"May I have your attention please" She said standing on the center of the couch.

All eyes turned to her.

"Good evening. I have something for you guys to hear, and I think you may enjoy it".

Zoey pushed the button on the tape recorder and turned up the volume for everyone. Voices began to play.

"Yeah he was just so stupid, believing you were my brother, I mean come on, how many guys would readily believe that. Let me tell you something Brett baby, you are way more man than he'll ever be. And when this baby is born…".

Brett's eyes widened and he wanted to sink into the couch. All the guests were listening with intrigue.

Randy and Vanessa were still arguing when they hears voices coming from the living room. They walked into the room to investigate.

"Nice of you to come daddy, listen to this" Zoey said eagerly.

"Brett, were going to have the biggest wedding Missouri has ever seen. This will be one beautiful baby with your cute little nose, eyes, and mouth. And right after this one, we can make another, we'll have one of each…".

Vanessa's face grew red and Randy grew angry.

"Hey Van, I thought you were with Randy" A voice called out.

Vanessa wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Shut it off" Randy demanded.

Zoey did as she was told.

"You all have 5 seconds to get the fuck out of my house or I'm calling the Police on trespassing" Randy said then turned to Vanessa." And you, you little cheating whore, get your shit and get the hell out".

Vanessa didn't say a word but slinked out of the room. Randy's eyes landed on Brett, he reached over and picked him up by the collar and punched him in the face.

"That's a good bye present, now you get your shit and get out too".

Brett slinked out of the room along with the rest of the crowd. Zoey watched from the couch as everybody ran for the door. Brett went out with the crowd holding his eye, and Vanessa was the last to leave.

"Randy please…".

"Shut the hell up Vanessa, I don't want to hear your lies anymore. Have a nice life with Brett or whoever the hell he is" Randy said before slamming the door in his face.

Randy rubbed his temples. She'd been lying to him the entire time and he was too dumb to realize that. He wanted to hit something or someone, but his hand throbbed from punching that jerk, Brett. He walked back into the den and sat down by Zoey.

"Ice for your hand daddy? " Zoey asked looking at her father's hand.

"Naw, it will be alright".

"I'm very proud of you" Zoey said reaching over and kissing his cheek.

"Why? That wasn't a very nice way to act in front of you" He said looking down at her.

"So, you did the right thing for you and me. I love you".

Randy smiled a little and then ran his fingers through her hair.

"So is there a chance you and Auden can date?" Zoey asked grinning up at her father.

"Your not going to let that go, are you? ".

"Nope".

"Is this really what you want? "He asked.

"More than anything".

Randy sighed and looked down at her again. He then lifted her into his lap.

"I'll see what I can do".

Reviews Please.


	21. Something missing

Randy and Zoey walked in their locker room for the night. Randy stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw, Ted and Cody, each with a woman on their lap.

"What the hell" Randy said dropping his bag on the bench.

"Oh, Randy glad to have you back" Ted said breaking the lip lock he had been in.

"Like wise, sense when do we allow woman in our dressing room".

Ted and Cody just stared at him, neither one had an acceptable answer at the moment.

"Come along ladies, Ted and Cody can't have company anymore, say bye" Randy said pointing to the door.

The ladies scowled at him but gathered their things anyway.

"Bye, thanks for stopping by" Zoey said as they left.

Randy waited until they were gone before starting in on his associates.

"Know that the brains AND brawn are back gentlemen, its time for some more dirty work" Randy said.

"If you don't mind me asking, where…".

"I do mind and its not any of your business, your business and my business have to do with Triple H".

"Oh yeah, the new storyline" Cody exclaimed.

"Yeah, first order of business is mind games".

"Daddy".

"Zoey, daddy is working, don't interrupt".

"But daddy, Auden".

Randy groaned, he had promised Zoey he would ask Auden out tonight. He hoped she'd forget but by the looks of it, she hadn't.

"You promised" Zoey said pouting.

"Alright, fine. I'll do this, but afterwards you have to busy yourself with little kid things".

"Deal".

Randy walked over to the door with Zoey, tossing an I'll be right back over his shoulder.

"Come on daddy" Zoey said pulling him through the back halls of the arena.

"Slow down Zoe, I'm sure she'll be there when we get there".

Zoey rolled her eyes, adults could be so slow sometimes. They rounded the corner and found Auden sitting in her make-up chair flipping through a magazine.

"Auden!" Zoey shouted running up to her.

"Zoey sweetheart" Auden said smiling upon seeing her.

"You look really pretty tonight" Zoey exclaimed.

"Thank you, and as always, you look adorable".

"Thank you".

"What brings you guys over".

"My daddy has something he wants to ask you".

"Oh".

Randy stepped up then and Auden's eyes went to him.

"Auden, I was wondering if your not busy after the show, if you could join me for dinner" Randy said confidently.

Auden stared at him completely shocked he asked her out. Zoey looked on with crossed fingers, she had to say yes. Auden then frowned, there was something about the request that just wasn't real.

"No".

Randy frowned, she said no. Zoey frowned too, what did she mean no?

"What do you mean no? " Randy said.

"I mean no, Randy I don't want us going out because your being forced too. I would want to go out because you were genuinely interested and you had feelings for me. I don't want to treat this like a game" Auden finished.

Randy was completely stunned, she had turned him down, no other female would have done that. He looked at Zoey as she burst into tears.

"I hate you Auden, I hate you! " Zoey screamed before running off in the other direction.

Auden looked shocked, she didn't mean to hurt the little girl.

"Zoey! " Randy shouted running after her but stopped and turned to face Auden." The least you could do is help me find her, she ran off because of you".

Auden nodded and they began looking together. There was one other thought in the back of Randy's head. He would try again, he didn't take rejection well.

Reviews Please.

**If you guys get a chance could you read and review my other story, Missing Piece to my Heart. Let me know if I should continue it or not. It would be greatly appreciated!**


	22. Good Times don't Last

Randy ended out in the parking lot before spotting Zoey sitting on the curb beside…Barbie (Kelly Kelly).

"Thank God, don't ever do that again" Randy exclaimed approaching them from behind.

"I saw her running and I stopped her, I asked her if she needed some fresh air, so we ended up out here" Barbie said standing up and brushing herself off,

"Gee, and aren't you the little helper this evening" Randy replied.

"Screw you Randy".

"No, I like my health just fine thank you" Randy said smirking.

"The least you could say is thank you because you probably would have been searching all night".

"If that is your form of a treat and I don't have to drop my pants or anything, then thank you".

Barbie rolled her eyes and walked past him mumbling something about being immature. Randy watched her go and then took a seat on the curb next to Zoey. Zoey swiped at her eyes sporadically.

"Don't you think you were being a little too dramatic back there? " Randy asked.

"Nope".

"Not in the least bit mean? ".

"You were mean to Ms. Barbie" Zoey pointed out.

Randy frowned, she had to bring that up. That was just the way Barbie and his relationship worked.

"That's beside the point, we're not talking about me. You hurt Auden's feelings when you said that back there".

"Well she hurt me too" Zoey responded pouting.

That's when Randy realized something. Poor kid, she was so desperately wanting a mother's love that being rejected in the least little bit is upsetting to her.

"Listen kid, I know you want a mother real bad but maybe your going about this all wrong. Who's says Auden is the one".

"I know in my heart of hearts she is".

"But if she isn't? ".

"She is! ".

Randy let it go then, she obviously felt strongly on this one. There was one thing left to do, break down Auden and possibly find out what his feelings are in the mix.

"All right, I'll see what I can do" Randy said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You mean your going to ask her again".

"Yeah, but we need to take it slowly, maybe she'll agree to a date with the both of us".

Zoey grinned then and jumped in her father's arms.

"You're my hero" She exclaimed.

"I figured. But there is one thing left for you to do" Randy leveled his eyes on her.

"What".

"Apologize".

"I knew that was coming" Zoey said getting to her feet.

They walked back in the arena and saw Auden approaching them from the other direction.

"Thank God Zoey your all right" Auden said.

"Yeah, I 'm sorry for saying I hated you" Zoey replied throwing her arms around her waist.

"It's all right, I understood your feelings".

"Auden, since you wouldn't except a date with me, how about we take the kid somewhere".

"I'd love that" Auden replied.

"Cool, how about say Disney World in Florida".

"Yeah! I've never been before" Zoey exclaimed.

"Sure, I love that place".

"Then it's a deal".

Randy then heard his cell ring. He pulled it and discovered it was his mom.

"Hey mom".

"Randy you have to come home quick, your house caught on fire!".

"What!".

Uh oh!

Reviews Please


	23. Frustration

Randy closed his phone and scooped up Zoey in his other arm and headed down the hall without a word.

"Daddy, what's wrong? " Zoey asked concerned.

"Something happened at home".

"Randy, wait up" Auden yelled coming up behind him.

"What? ".

"What's wrong? ".

"To make this short, my house caught on fire, I'm going back to Missouri to deal with it".

"I'm coming too".

"You are? " Randy asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you don't need to go through this alone, so let me come".

Randy just shrugged, he didn't really feel like questioning anything when he had bigger problems at home. All though everyone would wonder where the make-up artist was.

"What about doing everyone's make-up? ".

"Their girls, I'm pretty sure most of them know how to apply their own make-up for once, and they can do the guys too".

That was reason enough. They left the arena straight away to get a quick flight back to Missouri. They arrived late that night. Randy took his truck that he left parked at the airport on a regular basis back to the house. When they arrived in front of the house they could not believe their eyes. The whole inside was burned, which pretty much meant nothing was saved.

They stepped out of the car and Elaine came running up to them.

"Thank God you weren't here when this happened" Elaine said hugging her son tightly.

"I wish I was, I would break the fucking jaw of the bastard who did this. Which I'm going to do when I find out who did this".

"Calm down honey, we're not even sure whether it was actually started by someone".

"Daddy".

Randy turned and found Zoey standing behind him.

"Daddy what happened to our house? ".

"It got burned up Zoe".

"Oh, somebody hates us" Zoey exclaimed.

"Possibly".

"I'm going to go talk to the Police again, we'll talk later" Elaine said eyeing Zoey.

She walked away from them. She didn't know that little girl, and why was she calling Randy daddy?

Randy took Zoey's hand and they walked around the house surveying the damage.

"Daddy, they burned up Randy" Zoey said starting to cry.

Randy cursed; she loved the Teddy bear she named after him, and now he was gone, thanks to some bastard.

Randy picked up Zoey in his arms.

"Shh, don't cry, I can get you another one" Randy said wiping her tears away.

"It's not the same. If you burned up, I couldn't get another you" Zoey cried.

Randy cringed, she had a point there. Damn it, just when things could be getting better, something comes and fucks it up again. He was getting really tired of seeing his little girl unhappy.

"Randy".

Auden walked up to them with a fire fighter.

"You own this house? " He asked.

"Yeah".

"Well as it turns out, this was no accident, we found two gasoline cans and matches. Someone did set your house on fire".

Randy put Zoey down.

"Watch her, I'll be right back" Randy simply said.

He walked a ways, he was way past angry and wanted to hit something or someone so badly. He angrily put his fist through one of the partially burnt walls. It didn't make it better but it was a good anger management technique. He looked down and noticed the bruises on his knuckles. This shit had to stop. He walked back to the others.

"Daddy what happened to your hand? " Zoey asked now done crying.

"Oh, just had to get out some frustration" Randy replied.

Zoey took his hand and lightly kissed it, just her way of healing.

A Police officer walked over then with Elaine.

"There will be an on going investigation on this until we find the arsonist" The Officer said." For now we sectioning the house off with yellow tape".

"I don't care anymore, I'm tired of looking at this mess, I'm ready to go".

"We'll keep you posted with any new findings".

The Police officer walked away followed by the Fire fighter.

"You all are welcomed to stay with me and Bob" Elaine said." Randy your bedroom is opened and Becky as moved out and living at School, so I'm sure she won't mind you using her bed".

"Thanks mom, I promise we won't intrude too long. I'll get right on looking for a new house".

"Nonsense, your welcome home anytime. You haven't been there in almost a month, we have a lot to catch up on" Elaine finished looking down at Zoey again.

They all got in their cars and Randy followed Elaine to his Parents house in another part of High Ridge. Elaine walked in the house with them and Bob was sitting in the recliner waiting.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"Pretty damn bad, nothing was saved" Randy replied.

"Let me show you guys to the rooms and then maybe we can talk" Elaine cut in.

They walked upstairs and stopped at Becky's room.

"I think this would be a nice room for you cutie" Elaine said looking at Zoey.

Zoey only nodded and stared around the room.

Elaine took Randy and Auden to his room.

"There's only one bed in here, but I'm sure you both could play like adults and share it" Elaine said looking between the two.

Randy and Auden looked at each other. Was that even possible for them.

Reviews Please.


	24. The Pressure

Randy got underneath the covers of his bed, it's been a while since he slept on these sheets and reveled in its smell. He stretched and yawned; tired from all the activity of the day. He had conversation with his mom and dad about Zoey because up until then neither of them had knew Zoey existed and was living with Randy. They got to meet her and instantly fell in love with her, vowing to see her more often and learn everything about her.

Randy's eyes snapped up when Auden walked into the room and shut the door, clad in a pair of Becky's pjs she had left at the house.

"Ok so some ground rules" Randy said.

"Can't handle being in a bed with me" Auden said pulling the covers on her side back and sliding into to bed.

"No smartass, I just don't want neither of us making a mistake we both will regret, especially with my Parents and Zoey down the hall".

"What are the ground rules Randy? ".

"Don't worry, there's only one. Stay on your side of the bed" Randy said tracing an imaginary line between them to signal where they can't cross.

Auden rolled her eyes; he was making more out of this then he needed to be.

"Good night Randy".

"Good night".

Randy turned over facing the wall, making the mistake of brushing his leg up against hers.

"No touching Randy" Auden teased with her eyes closed.

"Hey, the bed isn't that big, I've grown a lot since I slept in this bed".

"Sure".

"You don't have to believe me".

They fell quiet then, each in their own thoughts until a knock sounded on the door.

"Yeah" Randy called out.

The door opened revealing Zoey standing there in a long t-shirt.

"What are you doing up, I put you to bed an hour ago" Randy said.

"I can't sleep, can I sleep in here with you guys".

"Zoey, there's barely enough room for the both of us" Randy pointed.

"Oh" Zoey turned away with a sad expression.

Auden glared at Randy and he sighed, the things he did for this girl.

"Ok Zoe, climb in".

Zoey smiled then and headed for the bed but stopped short.

"You guys aren't naked are you? ".

"Hell no, we're not naked".

"Ok".

Zoey climbed in and settled herself between them. Auden smiled to herself.

"Good night".

"Good night Zoey".

And they all promptly feel asleep.

The next morning Elaine had gotten up and made the whole family breakfast. Auden and Zoey were at the table enjoying Pancakes while Randy was on the phone talking to the Police. They still had no leads but they did find a hair clip laying near where they found the matches. They basically said it would probably be a few weeks before they had any suspects. Randy shut his phone, the though of what he lost made him angry again, he spent thousands on getting the house the way it was. On top of that Zoey lost all her possessions, clothes included. Well his mom and Auden offered to go clothes shopping for her today.

Zoey bounded into the den and sat next to Randy. Auden and Elaine came in then.

"Well we're off, we'll be back with clothes for Zoey" Elaine said grabbing her purse.

Randy only nodded.

They left and Zoey looked up at her father.

"Daddy I'm bored".

"What do you want me to do about it? ".

"Play with me".

"I don't feel like it right now Zoey, watch TV ".

Zoey stared at her father; he was looking really upset. She turned on the TV and settled in to watch it. About 35 minutes later, Elaine and Auden returned with bags of clothes.

"Zoey, just wait until you see all the cute clothes we bought for you" Auden said laying down her purse.

Auden laid the bags down in front of Zoey. Zoey pulled out pairs of jeans, cute sweaters, T-shirts, underclothes, and matching socks. She frowned when she pulled out the next item.

"I don't like skirts" Zoey said holding up the pink skirt with a bow on the hip.

"But you'll look really cute in it" Elaine said.

"I don't care, I hate skirts and dresses".

Randy sat there; trying to keep his cool but his daughter was being incredibly picky.

"Zoey, they were nice enough to buy these things for you, your response should be thank you" Randy said through clenched teeth.

Auden could tell he was trying to hold in his temper; he had been testy all morning.

"I'll keep everything except the skirts and dresses" Zoey said ignoring her father's warning.

And that's what set him off.

"Damn it Zoey, they were nice to buy it for you and you will wear it. You have no other clothes except these so stop being a damn brat about it" Randy yelled then unable to hold it in any longer.

Zoey stared in shock, he'd never yelled at her before. The shock turned into tears and Zoey fled the room and ran upstairs.

"Nice going Randy, she's just a little girl" Auden berated.

"Don't you start in on me, I have a lot of shit going on right now in my head. I don't need a bratty little girl and a know it all making it worse" Randy said before leaving the room and the house all together.

Elaine and Auden stared at each other, everything was starting to get to him.

Reviews Please


	25. Gone

Randy didn't know how far he had walked but he ended up a little ways at a Bar. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer, something he hadn't done in awhile. He figured he could drown his guilt of yelling at his little girl. As he had walked he realized he was in the wrong for yelling but she also shouldn't have been as picky. Maybe he had to get away for awhile.

Auden walked up the stairs back at the house and knocked on the door softly. She didn't receive an invite but she entered after a few seconds any how. She found Zoey curled up in the bed, small trickles of tears running down her face.

Upon seeing Auden she turned and faced the wall.

"Hey Zoey, want to talk? " She asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"He hates me" Zoey sniffled.

"No he doesn't, your daddy loved you, more than he'll probably ever tell you but he does. He's just not happy with the way things are going right now" Auden replied.

"If he really did love me, why didn't he come after me? " Zoey asked turning around to face her.

"He went out for a little while, he should be back soon" Auden said smoothing her hair out of her face.

"I've been nothing but trouble".

"No, you are a sweet and strong opinionated little girl, anyone would be lucky to have you".

"Not daddy, he hasn't had any luck, I'm a bad luck charm" Zoey said sadly.

Auden cursed; where are you Randy? You should be having this conversation with her.

"Auden? ".

"Yes".

"Can I be alone please? ".

"Sure sweetheart".

Auden got off the bed and walked to the door, she took one last look at Zoey and sighed. Things have been nothing but tough for the kid. She turned around and closed the door behind her. She was met at the bottom of the stairs by Elaine.

"Any luck? " Elaine asked.

"No, she's completely convinced the reason things keep happening is because of her".

"Poor child, Randy better get his butt back here soon and talk to her".

"I hope so too".

"Well let's go to lunch, making getting out will lift Zoey's spirits. I'll go help her get ready" Elaine said starting up the stairs.

Just then the house phone began ringing.

"Could you get that honey? ".

"Sure thing Mrs. Elaine".

Auden walked into the den and picked up the cordless.

"Hello".

"Hey Auden, it's Randy".

"Randy where the hell are you? ".

"I can't tell you that, listen I need you to do me a favor".

"And why should I after what just transpired? ".

"Because you'd do anything for Zoey".

"What does it have to do with Zoey? ".

"I need you to take care of her for awhile".

"What? What's going on with you Randy? ".

"I'm got to get away for awhile, get some things into perspective ".

"What the hell Randy, you are not running out on this little girl".

"Your right I'm not, I'll be back, I just need away for awhile".

"Where are you going? ".

"I can't say partly because I'm not sure yet".

"God Randy don't do this, you'll make things worse".

"Listen I'd like to talk more about this but I have to go, tell the kid I love her and I'm sorry".

"Randy don't hang..".

Click

Auden took the phone away from her ear and stared at it. Did that just happen? What the hell was she going to tell Zoey? She'd be heartbroken not that she isn't partly already. Damn you Randy for putting me in a tight spot.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and Zoey and Elaine appeared.

"Who was on the phone? " Elaine asked.

"Mrs. Elaine we need to talk" Auden answered.

Reviews Please


	26. Pent up Aggression

" Zoey there are cookies in the cookie jar on the counter in the kitchen, go help yourself" Elaine said.

Zoey walked off into the kitchen and they waited until she was out of ear shot.

"What's going on? " Elaine asked immediately.

"That was Randy on the phone" Auden replied.

"Well? ".

"He said to take care of Zoey for awhile, he has to leave to get something's into perspective".

"What! That boy isn't thinking, that child needs him".

"I know, he didn't talk long, he hung up quick".

"I don't know how we'll explain this to Zoey, she's such a sweet child" Elaine said sitting down on the couch.

Little did they know Zoey had heard everything just now. Well she wasn't going to sit around and let this happen. She wouldn't let him abandon her, she'd find him. Zoey took a few more cookies and went to the backdoor and opened it and slipped through. She prayed her daddy didn't go too far.

Randy stuck his phone in his pocket and downed the rest of his beer. He dropped a tip on the table then and left the bar. His mind couldn't help but wander back to the hair clip they had found at the scene. Why didn't he think to see it? Randy made up his mind to go to the Police station. He hailed a taxi and went straight there.

"What can I do for you Mr. Orton? " The Officer asked sitting behind his desk.

"Remember the hair clip you said you found at the scene? ".

"Yes".

"Can I see it please, maybe I can identify who it belongs to".

"Oh okay, Thompson, go get the hairclip we brought in yesterday".

The Policeman went to the back room where they kept all evidence and returned with a plastic bag containing the hair clip.

"There you are Mr. Orton".

Randy examined the hair clip, it was gold with silver shaped diamonds. He no doubt had seen this item before and on who he saw it on. His jaw tightened and his blood pressure began to rise.

"I know who it belongs to" Randy spoke up.

"Well damn ,tell us".

"A cold hearted woman named Vanessa".

"You know where she lives? ".

"You damn right, I'll take you right there" Randy said through a low tone.

"All right let's go" The Officer said grabbing his keys.

"We're just going to have to come out with it, she deserves to know" Auden said.

"Your right, Zoey! Could you come here for a minute" Elaine called.

They waited but she didn't come.

"Zoey? ".

No answer.

Both woman got up and went back to the kitchen and found it empty. They both looked at the back door that had been left ajar. Their eyes widened.

"You don't think? " Elaine asked.

"Yup, she's gone" Auden answered.

Randy lead the Police over to 2012 Parton Dr. Vanessa's respective address. They got out of the car and walked up to her front door. Randy rang the doorbell, to say he was angry as hell was an understatement.

"Yes" Vanessa said opening the door and wished she hadn't.

Randy couldn't hold it in once he saw her face. He grabbed her by the throat and squeezed.

"You fucking bitch! " He screamed in her face.

Wow.

Reviews Please


	27. Lost and Found

Randy felt like he was in ecstasy with his fingers wrapped tightly around her neck. And with her face beginning to change to blue, he almost wanted to grin inspite of the anger he had inside.

"Mr. Orton let her go right now or we will be forced to take you into custody too" The Officer demanded.

Randy cursed to himself; damn them for ruining his fun, he'd been wanting to do this forever. But being that he didn't want to go back to jail he released her. Vanessa gasped for breath.

"What…the..hell..is..your…problem? " She gasped out.

"You put my fucking house on fire" Randy spat.

"I did not!".

"Do you recognize this young lady" The Officer held up the bag containing the hair clip.

Vanessa eyes went wide; damn. She'd knew she'd lost one but not at the house. The Officer waited for a response but none came. He took that has a sign of guiltiness.

"Ok, cuff her. Ms. Vanessa Larkin you the right to remain silent anything you say can be used against you in a court of law".

The Policeman moved to put handcuffs on her.

Randy stared on; she was finally going where she fucking deserved to be, behind bars. He heard his cell phone begin to ring. Without looking at it, he answered.

"Hello".

"Randy it's me, Auden, don't hang up".

"What is it? ".

"Zoey, Zoey's gone".

"What! ".

"She disappeared, we looked around the house and outside but she wasn't in sight".

Randy ran his hand over his neck, he'd told her about running off before. She promised she wouldn't do it anymore.

"Fuck, sit tight, I'll be there as soon as possible".

Randy closed his phone. He couldn't leave now, his little girl needed him and more importantly he needed her.

"Would one of mind giving me ride back to my Parent's house? " Randy asked.

"I'll do it, take her into the station" The Officer commanded before following Randy out.

They made it back to Elaine and Bob's house 25 minutes later. Randy thanked him and ran up to the house.

"I'm here" He said as he entered.

"Oh Randy" Elaine said embracing him and then swatting his arm." Don't ever make such a stupid decision again".

"Don't worry, I'll never think about leaving her again".

"Good, but we got to find her, its not safe for a little girl her age to be wandering the street. Especially with molesters and pedophiles walking the street".

Randy didn't want to think about it. If a guy ever touched his little girl in a sexual manner, he'd be locked up with life.

"We'll take my car and drive around" Randy said.

"Randy" Auden said.

"Yeah".

"Please don't be too hard on her, for all we know she probably went looking for you" Auden pleaded.

"Don't mother hen me Auden. Me and her have had this talk about running off before. She's done it again and she'll have to face the consequences. Looking for me or not, its dangerous".

Auden nodded. She hoped he didn't explode on her like he did earlier. All three left the house and drove around looking for Zoey.

Zoey had walked so far, she ended up at a school. She looked at all the kids running around playing. She was tired so she sat down under a tree.

"Excuse me little girl".

Zoey looked up at a woman with brunette hair and striking blue eyes like her daddy.

"Are you lost? " She asked stooping down to her level.

"I'm looking for my daddy" Zoey replied.

"Oh, what's his name? ".

"Randy Orton".

"What" The women said puzzled.

"Randy Orton, he's a wrestler".

"He's my older brother".

Zoey wrinkled her eye brows. Daddy had a sister.

"I'm Rebecca Orton,, I'm a teacher at this school, or Becky is what I'm called".

"You're my Auntie" Zoey exclaimed.

"I guess I am. Why don't we go inside and call your daddy".

"Ok".

Becky held out her hand and Zoey took it. They walked inside the school together and into Becky's classroom. Becky used her cell to call Randy's.

"Hello, Becky I can't talk right now".

"Don't hang up moron, I have a little girl here that says you're her father".

"Zoey! You have Zoey".

"Is your name Zoey sweetie".

Zoey nodded.

"Yes I do".

"Thank God, I'll be right there".

"Ok, see you soon".

Becky closed her phone and smiled at Zoey.

"He's on his way".

"I hope he's not to mad" Zoey said biting her lip.

Randy pulled up at the school in record time and raced into the School. He came to Becky's classroom and walked in.

"Zoey! ".

"Daddy! " Zoey got up and ran to him.

"Thank God your safe! ".

"Daddy I thought you were leaving me".

"No, I'm never leaving you Zoe, not ever".

Randy picked her up and thanked Becky and told her he'd see her later. He walked out of the School with Zoey in his arms. Zoey looked at her father, noticing he'd become awful quiet.

"Am I in really big trouble daddy? ".

"As much as expected".

"Are you going to punish me? ".

"Don't you think you deserve to be punished? ".

Zoey didn't say anything but the tears welling up in her eyes said it all.

Reviews Please


	28. Never Part

They all had gotten back to the house and everyone seem to be off in their own world.

"Zoey go up to Becky's room, I'll be up to talk to you in a minute " Randy instructed.

Zoey nodded and trudged up the stairs. Elaine watched her go and her heart went out to her. She quickly turned on Randy.

"I've kept quiet long enough, I can't believe your going to discipline her after what you just did" Elaine said putting her hands on her hips.

" Mom, she's a little girl and kids shouldn't wander off like that regardless of the reasons. When you couldn't find her, you can honestly tell me her disappearance didn't worry you any? " Randy asked.

"Well it did but- ".

"See, its not a game, there are sick people out here preying on little kids, its hard to admit that but its true".

"Well Randy what were you teaching her by running away yourself? " Auden spoke up then.

"I'm an adult, a grown man nonetheless. Besides after I took care of this business with Vanessa and you called me- ".

"Vanessa? What about her? " Auden cut him off.

"Guess I haven't mentioned it. I went to the Police station after I called you. I wanted to examine the hair clip they found at the scene, just to see if I recognized it. Turns out I did, it belonged to Vanessa. Vanessa burned down the house. But she won't be burning anything else up anymore, she's going to jail".

Auden ran to him and hugged him and jumped back quickly.

"Sorry, just got a little excited".

"It's fine, I'm happy to finally have that witch where she belongs".

"You need to go up and talk to Zoey, she really thinks she's at fault with everything that's happened" said Elaine.

"I guess I better do that now".

Randy climbed the stairs and Elaine and Auden went off into the kitchen to prepare something for dinner.

Randy walked into the room and found Zoey sitting on the bed with her head down. Randy sat next to her.

"Hey pick your head up".

"Your mad at me".

"Not so much anymore, just upset".

"I love being with you and when I heard you were leaving, it made me sad. So I wanted to find you before you left. I don't want to live without you anymore" Zoey said looking up at Randy with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I don't want to live without you either, but it would have happened if somebody would have kidnapped you and took away. We would have never seen each other again".

Zoey let the tears fall down her cheeks. Randy picked up and sat her in his lap.

"Tell you what let's make a promise right here. We promise to never leave each other no matter how tough it gets. That's means no more running away young lady, and I'll never say I want to leave ever again" Randy said while drying her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"You promise? ".

"I promise, do you promise? ".

"I promise".

Randy kissed her head.

"Oh and one other thing, I found out who burned the house down".

"Who? ".

"Vanessa".

"Really, is she going to jail daddy? ".

"Yup and hopefully for a really long time".

"Good, she was a bad person anyway".

"Yeah, and I don't want you blaming yourself anymore for whatever bad things happen. They happen because its apart of life and life's not perfect. I want you to know that you're the best thing that's ever happen to me, even more than winning the title".

Zoey smiled then, when her daddy talked like that, it made her feel real good inside. She frowned then.

"What about my punishment? ".

"Right".

Randy had forgotten all about it.

"Well let's see….no TV for a week".

"But daddy, I'll miss Hannah Montana and Suite life of Zack and Cody" Zoey whined.

"Too bad, they'll still be on TV when you resume watching a week from now, inless you want a spanking instead".

"Oh no, no TV it is" Zoey said her eyes widening.

Randy laughed and hugged her to him.

"What do you say we go down and see what grandma and Auden are fixing for dinner? ".

"Yeah".

Randy put her on her feet and they walked hand in hand downstairs.

Reviews Please.


	29. Scared

After everyone ate dinner, Elaine took Zoey upstairs to take a bath. Randy went outside for some fresh air. After Auden stuck the rest of the dishes in the dish washer she too joined him outside.

"Not that I'm not happy, but what convinced you to not leave? " asked Auden as she sat down beside him on the step.

"I just couldn't. I realized not only would she suffer from my absence but I would too. It's funny I remember how life was before her but I can't see life ever being that way again. I got her and I'd hate to lose her to anyone or anything" Randy answered.

"Our resident jerk has a heart after all" Auden teased.

"Very funny".

"Seriously I'm glad you stayed, I don't know how we would have made it".

The door opened behind them and they found Elaine standing there smiling.

"A little girl would like you too to come up and say good night".

"Ok Mom".

Randy and Auden came inside and went straight upstairs. They found Zoey sitting in the middle of Becky's bed waiting for them.

"All right kid, get under" Randy said pulling the covers back.

"Daddy do you think we could go and get a new bear tomorrow. It's lonely sleeping without Randy next to me" Zoey said.

"Sure, we'll see".

"Randy? " asked Auden confused.

"She named it after me" Randy said a little smugly.

He found it annoying at first but now he was proud of the fact his daughter named something after him. He cursed Vanessa to hell for burning it up in the fire.

"Now you get some sleep, you've had a long day" Randy said kissing her on the forehead.

"Will you be here in the morning" Zoey had to make sure.

"Yeah I'll be here. I have to start looking for our new house so that we don't have to stay with grandma and grandpa too long".

"Ok. I love you a lot daddy, good night" Zoey said." and good night Auden".

"Good night Zoey" Auden said smiling.

Randy turned on the night light and walked to the door with Auden. He looked back at her one last time before closing the door too. They retreated back to Randy's room. Auden picked up her bed clothes to go change in the bathroom. But she stopped short.

"Randy".

"What's up".

"Why is it that you don't have any interest in me? ".

Randy looked at her. Was she really asking him this. They had to have this conversation sooner of later.

"Listen Auden, I just think you'd be better off with someone else. I don't think I'm what you want" Randy replied.

"How do you know this? ".

"I just know its best".

Rejection. That's what she felt. All he had to say was she wasn't good enough. The tears gathered in her eyes and she couldn't stop them fast enough from falling. Randy looked at her and groaned. Woman and their tears.

"Come on, don't cry. I never pictured you as the crying type" Randy said walking over to her.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover".

Randy knew he shouldn't but he found himself pulling her into his embrace and rubbing circles around her back. All this time with Zoey has really turned him mushy, but he would never admit that.

"No need to cry Auden. What do you see in me anyway? ".

Auden sniffled before replying.

"I see a man who never knew he could love or be loved by someone other than himself. Randy your great with that little girl. She really thinks the world of you. It touches my heart you didn't leave her all alone. You're the father I would want for my kids someday" Auden explained.

"Take it from me, I don't think I want anymore kids" Randy replied.

"You say that now until it actually happens".

"No I think I'm good with Zoey".

Auden looked up into his blue eyes and sighed.

"What? ".

Auden had to know what those lips tasted like. Quickly Auden covered his lips with hers for a brief minute before pulling away. Randy's eyes were wide and he was licking his lips.

"I um….I…..I'm going to sleep on the couch" Randy took his pillow and rushed from the room without a word.

Auden stood there, he didn't like it. The tears flowed all over again.

Randy got downstairs and flung the pillow on the couch and sat down. What just happened?

He didn't like it…..he didn't like it….._he loved it._

Reviews Please.


	30. Give it a shot

Randy stirred in his sleep the next morning. He had the distinct feeling of being watched. He peered out of one eye into blue eyes like his own.

"You scared me. I went into your room and you weren't there. Why are you sleeping on the couch? " Zoey asked

Randy ran his hand over his face and sat up and stretched.

"Where's Auden? ".

"She's sleeping still. Her face was wet, I think she was crying. Did you guys fight? " Auden wanted to know.

Randy groaned. He hadn't meant for her to cry all night. He had to set this straight. The fact of the matter was through the kiss he felt some kind of connection to her and it sort of scared him a little. Well the best way to face your, is to face it.

"I'm going to check on her, where's everyone else? ".

"Grandma is in the kitchen with grandpa starting breakfast".

"Why don't you go check on them. I'll be back down shortly".

Auden only nodded and went off to the kitchen. Randy blew out a sigh and climbed the stairs. He walked into his room and found Auden up looking for something to wear. Auden looked up at him and turned away.

"Auden we need to talk? " Randy said coming further into the room.

"Why. So you can run out again? ".

"Look don't get the wrong idea- ".

"Why kind of idea was I supposed to get Randy" Auden cut him off." I kissed you and your only response was to run from the room, like I had bad breath or something".

Randy looked into her brown eyes and noticed he had hurt her more than he knew. He crossed the wrong and tried to wrap his arms around her.

"Randy don't " She said trying to pull away.

"Yes, you need this" He said pulling her back.

Auden tensed up but soon relaxed in his arms. It felt good to be there.

"And you should know, your not a bad kisser. In fact you're a hell of a lot better than most girls I've ever kissed. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. And you better not tell this to anyone, but I was scared of what I felt through the kiss".

"What did you feel? "Auden asked looking up at him.

"I felt….a connection. My first time ever feeling one so I didn't know what to expect. And as you've noticed with my track record with women, I pretty much thought I could fuck this relationship up to".

Auden pulled back dabbing her wet eyes.

"Randy you can't be scared of pursuing another relationship. Look, a few years ago I was in a abusive relationship. I was beat everyday and made to feel lower than shit. One day I couldn't take it anymore and had to tell someone. That person told the police and the guy got locked up. I was pretty scared for awhile, I mean I would literally flinch whenever a guy tried to touch me. My sister got me in counseling and I was told it wasn't my fault, the guy had issues. Then the next day I woke up and realized I had to get my life back. Randy I don't want to be alone anymore. I feel totally safe when I'm with you".

Randy stared at her. He couldn't imagine any guy raising their hand to cause this girl pain. No matter how mad he got, he would never hit a female.

"You seem to have everything together" Randy said.

"Not everything. I'm still healing day to day. The difference is I'm no longer hiding behind glasses or make-up. And I don't feel like I'm the reason anymore".

Randy hugged her again. He couldn't let any of that happen anymore. He would be there for her.

"Well you don't have to get through alone anymore because I'm going to be there from now on".

"Meaning? " Auden asked.

"Meaning we're going to do this. I want to pursue us" Randy said looking down on her.

"Seriously? ".

"Seriously, no strings attached".

Auden smiled and was surprised when he leaned down and kissed her. She pulled him to her and deepened the kiss.

"Yaaaay! ".

They broke apart and found Zoey standing in the doorway jumping up and down.

"You guys kissed! We're going to be a family now, and I didn't have to do anything' Zoey said excited.

"Kid, were you spying on us? " Randy asked picking her up.

"Maybe".

Randy tickled her and she giggled.

"Auden this will be the best relationship you ever had" Zoey said throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"I know it will be" Auden said smiling at her.

"And maybe you guys will get married".

"Whoa hold it, one step at a time" Randy said.

"We got to get to know each other more Zoey" Auden explained.

"Oh. Well I came up here to say that grandma says breakfast is ready".

"Let me brush my teeth first and Auden and I will be right down" Randy said putting her down.

Zoey ran to the door and stopped at the doorway. She turned to face them again.

"Take all the time you want, but I know you guys will get married. I just know it" Zoey said smiling." But I'm going to tell grandma and grandpa right now".

She quickly ran from the room then screaming.

Randy groaned and Auden giggled. She had to tell everyone.

Reviews Please.


	31. Stupid Mistake

The day was very low key until Elaine cornered her son in the kitchen when he was getting a bottle of water.

"Why don't you and Auden go out for a little while, Zoey will be fine here with me and your dad" She said.

"Trying to get rid of us Ma? ".

"No think of it as a celebration of you finally noticing what you had in front of your eyes" Elaine answered smirking.

Randy thought about it, a night out did sound good. He'd talk to Auden and see what she wanted to do.

"I'll talk to Auden".

"Great".

Randy walked back into the den where Auden was sitting on the couch watching America's next Top Model.

"I don't know how you can watch this, their all pretty vain" Randy commented as he sat down beside her.

"Look who's talking" Auden replied with a smile on her lips.

"Anyway" Randy said poking her in the ribs with his finger lightly." Want to go out tonight? ".

"You mean our first real date" Auden asked teasingly.

"Yeah smartass, just you and me".

"Ok, let me go shower and find something to wear" Auden said getting up.

Randy watched as she went upstairs and Elaine came in then.

"Well" She inquired.

"All systems go".

A couple hours later, Randy and Auden were dressed and were on their way out the door.

"Make sure you bring me something" Zoey said following them to the door.

"Zoe, where we're going, they have nothing for kids" Randy replied.

"Where are you going? " Zoey asked.

"A place for adults. The three of us can do something together tomorrow" Randy said.

"I can get a new teddy bear" Zoey said her eyes brightening.

"Sure, you can get a new Teddy bear".

"Yay! Ok you guys have fun. Don't be late".

Then Zoey went upstairs. Randy decided to take Auden to an exclusive spot he knew but barely went to anymore because of traveling. The place was a bar and club mixed.

"Pretty snazzy place you chose" Auden said as they entered the club.

"Yeah, one of the only spots I know where there isn't much drama or violence".

They chose a table in a corner away from the festivities and had a few drinks.

"So how many girls have you brought here? " asked Auden bringing the glass away from her lips.

"None. You're the only girl. I only came here with a few guys that I knew from High School".

"Oh".

Auden down the rest of her drink and the waitress walked back over.

"Want another miss? " She asked.

"Sure".

"You sir? ".

"Yeah, bring me a beer".

The waitress scribbled it down and looked up and gaped at Randy.

"Randy Orton" She gasped.

"That's me" Randy said smiling.

"You don't remember me do you? Its me Samantha Speno from High School" She said.

"Head Cheerleader Samantha" Randy inquired.

"Yes top of the pyramid. Remember we used to go out after all the sports events" Samantha said.

Auden could feel herself growing jealous. He was on a date with her but was giving his attention to the waiter.

"Remember Kevin Hemingway's senior Bash? ".

"Yeah, that was a wild time".

"We were playing truth or dare and somebody dared you to dunk me in the pool" Samantha kept right on talking.

"Yeah I did, and your top came off" Randy said laughing.

Auden didn't want to hear anymore. She simply got up and stalked out of the club. Randy frowned and ran his hand over his face.

"What's her problem? " Samantha asked.

"I screwed up".

"Well her lost. How about I give you my number. We can catch up" Samantha said starting to write down her number on the pad she had.

Randy got to his feet. He had to catch her.

"I'm sorry Samantha. But I'm with her".

With that Randy rushed out of the club after Auden without a second glance at Samantha. He caught up to her as she was about to cross the street.

"Auden wait up! ".

"No, just go back to topless girl" She replied

"It's not like that, she's an old friend".

"Whose boobs you've seen" Auden said through tears.

Randy cursed to himself. Open your mouth and insert your foot Randall. Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut.

"This might not work after all" Auden said through tears.

Randy's eyes got wide. No! they couldn't be over before they even started.

Reviews Please.


	32. Better to Make Up

The car ride back home was silent, except for the sporadic sniffling from Auden as she stared out the passenger window. Randy had tried talking to her once more; but he was only met with silence. He sighed, he had to do something. He couldn't go back to that house knowing he let Zoey down. He pulled over next to the curb and stopped, shutting the engine off.

"What are you doing? " Auden asked harshly.

"I'm not letting this go, I'm not letting you walk away from this" Randy declared.

"Randy…".

"No, let me finish. I admit it, it was wrong ignoring you to talk to a girl I was never interested in, even in high school. I never wanted to be with her. If anything it was friends trying to get us together. Don't cry, you haven't lost me".

Auden wiped at her wet eyes and sniffled a few times before meeting Randy's gaze again.

"I guess it wasn't totally on you. I may have over-reacted a little…".

"A little" Randy said raising his eyebrow.

"Ok a lot, don't rub in it jerk. I apologize for storming out of the place. But to think some girl had a better chance with you than I do, made me scared. And maybe just a tiny bit jealous".

"Hey, don't worry about nothing. I'm with you and that's all that matters" Randy said reaching up and dragging his fingers through her blond hair.

Auden sat in silence for a few seconds and dropped her eyes to her lap. Randy studied her; was she still feeling guilty? He had to show her all was forgiven. He bought his hand up to her chin, and turned her face towards him. He slowly covered her lips with his savoring the sweet tastes.

Auden leaned into him and sighed. It felt really good to do this. Randy pulled away after a minute.

"I got a great idea, if your up for it" Randy said grinning.

"What is it? ".

"I'll make it a surprise, just know I'm taking you somewhere that I've never taken any girl" Randy said as he turned the car back on.

It took them about 30 minutes to get there, and Auden grew suspicious when they were no longer surrounded by city life but by forest.

"Where are you taking me? " She asked.

"You'll see, we're almost there".

He drove the truck off the road and onto a path leading up a hill. Once they got up to the top, he stopped the car and turned it off.

"This is it" He exclaimed.

Auden looked ahead of her and her eyes grew wide. It was a cabin. He never told her about this.

"This is yours?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on, let's go in" He got out.

He took her hand and they walked into the cabin, which was fully furnished and very spacey. It was livable to say the least.

"It's beautiful" Auden exclaimed as he turned on the fire place.

Randy walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"I figured we'd skip the social scene, and come up here where it will be just the two of us".

"Thank you for bringing me here" Auden said looking up into his blue eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine" He replied as his eyes zeroed in on her lips. "Can I kiss you again".

Auden didn't need to be asked twice before she devoured his lips in her's. Things started to get heated up between them. Randy's hands roaming all over her body and her fingers sliding down into his pants.

"Let's finish this in a place more comfortable" Randy said breaking the kiss.

He took her hand and lead her back into the bedroom, where he was sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

Reviews Please.

Happy Mother's day to All.


	33. What about me

Zoey walked back over to peer out of the window hoping to see a familiar truck pull up in front of the house. She had woke up and went to her daddy's room to discover they were not there and the bed made from the previous day. They had not come home last night at all. What if something had happened to them?

Elaine came downstairs then and smiled at her grand-daughter.

"I'm sure they'll be home shortly sweetheart" She assured.

"Grandma, why didn't they come home last night? " Zoey asked turning away from the window.

Elaine had a pretty good idea why but wasn't about to explain the details to a 6 year old.

"I don't know sweetheart, your father hasn't called me".

"What if they're somewhere hurt, in the hospital" Zoey said looking up at her grandmother with her blue eyes.

"Oh no, I'm sure its not that sweetie. The hospital would have called by now".

Zoey went back to staring out the window. Elaine studied her grand-daughter for a few minutes. The little girl really fretted when Randy was away for too long. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. She had to get her mind off of it.

"I'm going into the kitchen to prepare lunch, want to come help?" Elaine asked hoping she would.

"No" Zoey said shaking her head." If you don't mind, I want to wait for my daddy".

Elaine smiled a little; definitely a daddy's girl.

"Ok sweetie, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me".

"Ok".

Elaine walked back into the kitchen to start on lunch. Zoey took her place at the window, he had to come home soon.

Auden woke with a start that morning and stared at the clock. It was way after noon. She stretched and looked at the man laying beside her. He was laying on his stomach looking cute while he slept. She smiled as she remembered the events of the night before. Absolutely amazing to say the least. They had spent the better night making love to one another. Let's just say Randy's hands were also good at something other than wrestling.

She knew they had to get up then, They hadn't called home and Zoey may be worried. She took her hand and smoothed it over Randy's face. He stirred for only a few seconds before settling again.

"Baby, its time to get up" She cooed to him.

"What time is it?" He said in a low voice.

"Way past noon".

Randy groaned and flipped over on his back, running his hand over his face.

"Come on, we didn't call the house last night. Zoey may be worried about us" Auden reasoned.

Randy sat up slowly and dropped kisses on her bare shoulder before nipping it.

"Want to go another round" He suggested seductively.

"As appealing as that sounds, we already been out way longer than we should have. I'm hungry, besides we can have more fun tonight after everyone's gone to bed".

"Better yet, why don't we just come back up here tonight, that way we won't have to worry about anybody walking in on us" Randy said.

"I love the way you think" Auden said kissing him on the lips.

They kissed for a few minutes more until Auden broke the kiss.

"Ok enough, we got to get going babe".

Randy sighed but complied. To condense their time they got in the shower together before getting out and putting on the clothes they had on the night before. They left the cabin with plans to return that night for love making round 2.

30 minutes later they finally entered his Parent's home. Zoey came running in from the den and attached herself to her father's leg.

"Well hey there kid" Randy said picking her up and dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy where have you been, I was worried sick" Zoey exclaimed hugging her father tightly.

"Auden and I just had some quality time together".

"Oh, next time call me. I won't worry so much" Zoey chastised her father.

"All right shorty, I'm sorry".

"I'm sorry too Zoey" Auden spoke up then.

Zoey only nodded.

Elaine came in from the kitchen then and smirked.

"Well you two are finally home".

"I'm sorry ma, we kind of got side tracked" Randy explained.

"Oh I bet you did. Don't worry, all is forgiven" Elaine said kissing her son on the cheek.

"Um ma, I need a favor for tonight".

"What is it Randall Keith? ".

"Me and Auden kind of wanted to go out again tonight. We were wondering if you would keep Zoey again?" Randy asked

Zoey frowned a little, they were going out again. They just got back.

"I guess it's fine, but don't make it habit" Elaine said shaking her finger at the two.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Elaine, we won't" Auden replied.

"But daddy, I thought we could do something tonight? " Zoey whined.

"Oh I did say that didn't I , how about tomorrow night then baby?" Randy proposed.

"You said tonight".

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise you we can do something tomorrow".

Zoey sighed, where was all this coming from.

"Fine" Zoey replied.

Randy kissed her once more and set her down on her feet.

"If you guys are hungry, I have some food left over from lunch" Elaine said.

"Oh yes, I'm starving" Auden exclaimed.

They followed Elaine back into the kitchen leaving Zoey standing there. Why was this happening? He always had time for her. Was him and Auden even a good idea after all. Zoey wasn't so sure now. Could she loose her daddy to Auden?

Review Please.


	34. Night of Revolt

Zoey watched as her father and Auden left the house again that night. This was not how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to be doing things together.

Zoey walked over and jumped on the couch and settled herself in front of the TV. She wasn't really paying attention to it, she had to think of way to get her daddy back home again. Then she smiled, it was almost too easy. What Was the best way to get your Parents attention. Being bad to the bone.

Why didn't she think of that before?

Living life with Derek came on the TV screen then. She loved Derek only because they were alike. Do anything possible to get what they want.

Randy and Auden entered the cabin again, it looking much like they left it that morning. Randy got a sudden idea.

"Come on, I got something to show you" He said grabbing her hand.

"Where to this time Randall? " Auden asked only half teasing.

"You'll see".

They walked down a narrow path and came upon a small private beach. Auden's eyes widened. He had a private beach to. She watched the way the moon glistened off the water. It was really pretty and peaceful.

"Want to get in? " Randy asked.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit".

She watched then as Randy stripped off his shirt revealing his abs.

"Who said anything about that" Randy said grinning." You skinny dipped before".

"Oh no, I'm not doing that" Auden replied as her cheeks filled with pink.

"Come on. There's no one around. No peeping toms. We're totally alone" Randy said walking closer.

Auden looked out at the water and then back at Randy. Could she really do this? Randy's fingers snagged on to the bottom of her shirt.

"What do you think? You in".

The way his voice sounded made her shiver. Hell it was only a swim and it was dark. Who would know. She smiled up at Randy and peeled off her shirt revealing a red lacy bra.

"Last one in is a rotten egg" Auden challenged.

They both hurried to undress and run for the water that awaited them.

Elaine walk down the stairs into the den where Zoey was now watching J.O.N.A.S .

"Ok Zoey, bath time. Your water is already waiting for you" Elaine announced.

Zoey looked up at her grandmother. Time to put her plan into action.

"I'll take one later" Zoey said her eyes going back to the TV.

"Your bedtime is in 20 minutes. I'm afraid TV is done for the night".

"My favorite show is coming on next" Zoey stated.

"It will be on tomorrow honey. I'm sure you've seen them a thousands anyway".

"So. I like them".

Elaine sighed, she was being stubborn for some reason. Elaine picked up the remote and flipped the TV off. Zoey gaped at her.

"Hey! What did you do that for!" Zoey raised her voice.

"Zoey TV time is over. Bath time is now. You need to come upstairs" Elaine explained calmly.

Zoey got to her feet in a huff and stomped her way across the floor.

"Fine! I'll take my stinkin bath now. Happy" Zoey said angrily as she went upstairs

It was Elaine's turn to gape this time. Where was the sweet Zoey she knew.

Zoey walked into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes and got in the tub. Not that she hated baths, it was all apart of her plan to get her daddy to come home. Elaine walked into the bathroom then.

"I'm going down into the laundry room to get you some clean pajamas to put on and I'll leave them in your room. Don't turn the water on" Elaine said before leaving the room.

Zoey watched her leave and her eyes turned to the knobs above her. She grinned evilly and she reached up to turn it.

Randy and Auden walked back into the cabin soaked through the skin and shivering. Auden had to admit that was really fun.

"I'm cold now" Auden stated smiling.

"How about a quick hot shower".

"That's sounds good".

They walked back into the bathroom to wash up.

Elaine walked back upstairs and laid the pajamas in Becky's room for Zoey. She walked back to the bathroom to check on Zoey. He eyes widened at the sight in front of her. She watched as the water overflowed out of the tub and onto the floor running in every direction. Zoey sat in the middle of it all smiling gleefully.

Elaine walked over carefully not to slip on the title. She turned off the water and frowned at Zoey.

"Zoey you touched the knob when I told you not too" Elaine stated.

"Maybe" Zoey said smirking.

Elaine lifted her out of the tub and onto the floor and wrapped a towel around her.

"That's it, no more playing. Straight to bed young lady" Elaine said losing her patience now.

"No, I'm not ready for bed, I want to watch TV" Zoey argued.

"Zoey, children do not talk back to adults. Do as your told please".

"NO!",

And with that Zoey stripped off her towel and ran out of the bathroom naked. Elaine sighed, how did the evening turn to hell. She didn't want to but knew she had to. She'd clean up this mess first and then… phone Randy.

Reviews Please


	35. Actions warrant Consequences

Auden sat back and enjoyed every minute of Randy rubbing lotion into her freshly showered legs. Looks like his hands were good for something else too.

"What are you thinking about?" Randy asked as he massaged her calves.

"Oh just how good you do this" Auden replied back.

"Oh do I get a reward then? ".

"Oh it depends, what kind of a reward are we talking? "Auden asked back grinning.

"I think you know already" Randy replied stopping the massage.

Randy moved closer to her body and kissed her lips passionately. Auden sunk into his body pulling him down on top of her. She ran her hands across his naked chest. She opened her mouth to consume his tongue.

Just then Randy's cell rang.

Randy groaned at the interruption and Auden giggled.

"Somebody sure as hell as bad timing" He said.

"Well just silence it and call them back later" Auden replied dropping kisses along his jaw.

The phone continued to ring and Randy finally picked it up. Without seeing who it was, he silenced the ringer and tossed it back on the chair.

"Now" he said returning his attention back to her." Where were we? ".

"Right here" She said capturing his lips in hers.

Elaine stared at the phone in disbelief. Why wasn't he answering. She looked into the living room and saw Zoey jumping up and down on the couch, still completely naked. Zoey caught her eye.

"So is my daddy coming? ".

"No he isn't. Please sit down before you hurt herself Zoey ".

"I'm not gonna fall".

Elaine sighed, this evening hadn't gone well at all. Zoey was a completely different girl the other evening. What bought on the change. She heard the front door open behind and turned as Bob came in.

"Hey honey, how was your day? ".

"The day was great. This evening however has been a complete nightmare".

"What's going on? " Bob asked concern.

"Look into the living room" Elaine simply said.

Bob didn't say anything but looked into the living room, his eyes widened.

"And your letting her do this? Where's her clothes? ".

"She had refused to listen to me or do anything she has been told this evening. She won't put her pajamas on".

"We'll see about that" Bob said entering the living room.

Bob walked around the couch and fixed Zoey with a stern gaze.

"Hi pop" Zoey said.

"Zoey what do you think your doing?" Bob asked.

"I'm jumping on the couch".

"You know that's unacceptable".

"Yeah, but its fun".

"Zoey, you are to get down from that couch and go upstairs and get ready for bed like grandma told you".

"I don't want to. I want my daddy" Zoey replied back.

"I want a million dollars, but we all can't get what we want" Bob said.

"I get what I want" Zoey replied smugly.

"Your going to get what you don't want, which is a spanking, if u don't get down off that couch" Bob demanded sternly.

"You wouldn't dare" Zoey replied tossing her chin in the air.

Bob made a grab for her but she quickly dodged his hand and jumped down off the ouch. She ran past Elaine and up the stairs. Elaine looked at Bob.

"Elaine you can't let her walk all over you".

"I know, I tried calling Randy but he didn't answer".

"We can't call Randy every time we can't get her to listen. We're grandparents now and should be able to discipline Zoey when its needed" Bob said gently.

"Your right, I'll try harder next time".

Zoey appeared back at the top of the steps finally clothed.

"There now, you look ready for bed" Elaine said smiling up at her.

Zoey only frowned down at them.

"Your all against me! And I hate you both and Auden! "yelled Zoey as she picked up a vase from the end table and threw it down at them.

Bob and Elaine ducked and the vase smashed against the floor. Zoey ran back to her room then and slammed the door.

"Well I don't want to do this, but it looks like there's no choice. It's time for that paddling" Bob said rolling up his sleeves and climbing the stairs.

"Bob! Your not going to spank her".

"Elaine, her behavior has been unacceptable. I can't allow that, we didn't allow it from our own children. She's done wrong and there are consequences".

Elaine closed her mouth. Sure she was tad bit disobedient….ok a lot disobedient. But does it warrant a spanking? She hoped Zoey understood. And what will Randy think.

Reviews Please

Sorry about the long wait. I've been brainstorming about the story.


	36. Using you

Zoey laid back in her bed plotting her next move. Bob didn't spank her, thanks to some awesome skills for fake crying. Her daddy didn't come home like he should have. She knew she had to get down and dirty this time. Go straight to the root of the problem and zap it. Good bye Auden, she smiled evilly.

The next morning, Zoey woke up to the sound of voices floating up from downstairs. She quickly recognized the voices and hurried to brush her teeth before going downstairs. She walked into the den to find her daddy and Auden sitting there.

"Daddy" She said climbing into his lap and hugging him tightly.

"Hey you" Randy said kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad your home".

"I see I'm glad to see you too, but, I'm not glad about the news I heard about you" Randy said changing his tone.

"News" Zoey repeated playing with her fingers.

"Yeah news. Auden could you give us a few minutes alone please".

"Sure. I'll be in the kitchen getting a snack" Auden said getting up and going into the kitchen.

Zoey frowned after her, enjoy that snack, it will be your last.

"From what I gather, you completely showed your ass last night, literally is what I heard".

"Ah, it ain't no big deal, I'm not ashamed of my body, I love my body" Zoey said.

"That's not the point Zoe. The point is I expect you to be the sweet little kid I know you are when I'm not around. Your behavior was so damn bad, grandma may not want to watch you anymore" Randy said.

"I'm sorry, honest I am. I'll be good from now on" Zoey crossed her heart.

"And you'll apologize to grandma".

"Yes, and pop too".

"Good. Let's not have another repeat performance of last night again. My reaction may not be this lenient".

"Ok, I'm truly sorry daddy" Zoey reached up and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Well all's forgiven, not forgotten, but will be overlooked" Randy smiled then." So what about the three of us doing something together today".

"That's great daddy, but I changed my mind. Let's do that another day. Today I want just me and Auden to hang out" Zoey said.

"Really? You don't want me there? ".

"Naw, we're just going to do girly things anyway".

"All right, whatever, if that's what you want then".

"I do, thanks daddy. I'll tell Auden".

Zoey hopped off his lap and ran into the kitchen.

"Hi Auden" Zoey greeted sweetly.

"Hey Zoey" Auden smiled as she ate her sandwich.

"Want to go to the mall with me. Just me and you. I want to get another teddy bear" Zoey proposed.

"Sure I'd love to go" Auden replied as she finished her sandwich.

"Yay. I'll let daddy know".

Randy gave over the keys to his truck to Auden. And the two girls left for the mall. Zoey went into Build a Bear Workshop because she wanted to make a special bear this time. When she was finished making her bear, she hugged it close to her.

"What are you going to name it? " Auden asked as they walk back to the truck.

"Randy. My old bear was named that before that witch burned our house. Now this one is Randy too because I love the name so much".

They got in the car and decided to head over to Burger King for some lunch. They stopped at the red light and Auden noticed Zoey had become extremely quiet.

"Hey Zoey, you ok? " Auden asked looking down at the little girl.

"I'm fine" Zoey said none too convincing.

"Come on, you can tell me. You can trust me".

"I can't. it may hurt your feelings" Zoey replied.

Auden frowned, what could possibly hurt her feelings.

"Well if its about me Zoey. I deserve to know about it. Especially if its bad" Auden said pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Well when me and daddy was talking and you were in the kitchen. He said some pretty mean things about you" Zoey began.

"What did he say? " Auden asked becoming concerned.

"He said your pretty and everything, but you could never be his girlfriend material. He doesn't really love you and you were only good for….what's the word? Sex. Whatever that means" Zoey said looking down.

Auden could feel her heart constricting. The last two nights couldn't have been just a lie. He looked at her with such loving eyes. Was he really just using her?

Auden wiped at the tears beginning to gather.

"See. He hurt you. I knew I shouldn't have let him say those things about you" Zoey said beginning to tear up.

"No its fine Zoey. At least I know the truth now. Come on let's get lunch" Auden said getting out.

She was sure it would be their last meal together. Zoey got out to with a smirk the size of Missouri. It worked.

Reviews Please.


	37. I love you and it's not a lie

Zoey bounded back into the house with her new teddy bear. Randy was sitting in the den when they arrived.

"Daddy, I got a new bear" Zoey said climbing into his lap.

"Yea, he looks like the other one".

"Yup, and I'm calling him Randy too, just like the other one".

Auden walked into the room then, her expression neutral.

"Here you go" Auden said handing him his keys.

"So how'd everything go? " Randy asked taking his keys.

"Oh it was definitely… enlightening" She responded. " Listen, Randy can I talk to you alone".

"Um…sure".

He sat Zoey down on the couch and stood up. Zoey picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. Auden led him upstairs where they were out of earshot of Zoey. They walked into Randy's room and Auden spun around on him.

"All right, now I need the truth from you, nothing but the truth" Auden said tears brimming in her eyes.

"What? What's wrong? " Randy asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. Zoey told me everything. Nice to know you really care" Auden spat as the tears began to fall.

"I do care Auden. What has Zoey told you? ".

"How you really feel. She was so upset. Am I really just good for the sex Randy" She demanded to know".

"What! Its not like that Auden".

Randy frowned, what the hell could Zoey have told her. Whatever it was, it was completely false. He watched as Auden picked up a suitcase and began flinging clothes into it.

"What are you doing? ".

"I'm going back to Georgia. I'm getting on with my life".

"Auden, whatever Zoey told you was not true".

"And why would she lie? " Auden asked.

Randy stopped, he really didn't have an answer for that, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

Auden closed her suitcase and began to walk to the door. Randy couldn't let this happen, he was not about to let her walk out of his life.

Randy got between her and the door.

"Move Randy" She said tears still falling.

"No! ".

"Get the hell out of the way" She seethed.

If only she could find something to hit him with.

Randy took her suitcase from her hands and threw it back onto the bed.

"Damn it Auden" Randy said taking her face in his hands and crashing his lips onto hers.

Auden tried pounding on him with her fists but realized it was no good and eventually stopped. His lips were so sweet. He stopped the kiss and stared at her intensely,

"Now do you get it, I love the hell out of you Auden. It's not just about a romp in the sack. It's more than that. If it was only sex, you wouldn't still be here" Randy explained.

Auden broke into a sob. She didn't know what to think. She loved him too, but to think it was only about the physical aspect, it would surely break her heart. And what about Zoey, she seemed so upset.

"I'm confused" Auden said pulling back.

"There's nothing to be confused about Auden, I love you".

"Not about that anymore, about Zoey. Why would she say those things and then seem so upset like it was really sure".

"A lot of things are going on with Zoey that I don't understand just yet, but I'll be getting to the bottom of it".

Auden wiped at her eyes, she felt so silly now. She loved Zoey like her own; and didn't get why she would lie like that.

"I'm sorry, I was just so sure she was telling the truth" Auden apologized.

Randy kissed her forehead.

"No need to apologize. It's not your fault, you were fooled by a good drama queen" Randy replied.

"What do we do about Zoey? " Auden asked.

Randy turned from her and headed for the door with the intentions to get to the bottom of it..

"Don't worry about Zoey, She definitely will be taken care of".

Auden didn't like the tone of his voice. She lied but she hoped he wasn't too hard on her.

Reviews Please

If you go to the below link, I have pictures up representing Randy, Auden, and Zoey:

.net/u/1794660/


	38. Punished

Randy took the steps quickly and walked into the den and stood between Zoey and the TV.

"Daaad, excuse me" Zoey said trying to see around him.

"I think your done with TV right now" Randy said taking up the remote and hitting the button to turn the TV off.

"My favorite part was just gonna come on".

"Forget the damn TV right now" Randy said firmly." We got more important problems right now".

"Is this about Auden. Is she leaving us? " Zoey asked fearfully.

"No she isn't going anywhere, I eased her mind. And you know what else I told her".

"What? ".

"She shouldn't listen to a dishonest little girl".

"What are you talking about Daddy? ".

"I think you know very damn well what I'm talking about".

Zoey played with her fingers nervously, darn, she'd been found out.

"You lied to Auden and you lied on me. What were you thinking? ".

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it anymore daddy" Zoey replied.

"You couldn't take what? ".

"The two of you, I thought since you had her, you would forget about me. I missed it being just us" Zoey said tears gathering in her eyes.

That admission seem to curb Randy's anger a little. So that's what all this behavior is about, she was feeling left out. Randy sighed and sat down on the couch beside her.

"Listen Zoey, instead of acting like a brat, you should have came to us and told us how your feeling. We can't help if you don't say anything."

"I'm sorry for being a brat. I just thought I was going to lose you. I already lost mommy. I didn't want to lose you too".

Randy picked her up and placed her in his lap and hugged her to him.

"Your not going to lose me. Believe me, you have a piece of this black muscle I call a heart. Face it kid, we're stuck together" Randy said.

"Good, I love you daddy".

"I love you too smarty" Randy said kissing her forehead.

Zoey melted into his arms. She always felt safe in his strong arms.

"Now, I think we have something else to take care of" Randy said turning serious.

"I got to apologize to Auden".

"Yeah that too, but we still have your punishment to take care of" Randy said.

"I'm grounded again" Zoey said looking up at him.

"No, I don't think that will work this time. I think I'm going to have to go for something that will leave a bigger impression."

Zoey's eyes widened, he couldn't possibly mean.

"Your not going to spank me are you" Zoey asked.

"I think this situation calls for it, don't you? ".

Zoey pondered it over, she had been really bad lately. And she hurt someone in the process. And she lied on her daddy. She didn't mean to make him upset.

"Ok, I guess so, even though I won't like it".

"I'm not going to like it either, but it has to be done".

"Fine".

"You go head upstairs to the room, I'll be up in a minute".

Zoey sighed and went upstairs pass Auden, who was coming down. Auden met Randy in the living room.

"What's going on? She looked like she was going to meet a firing squad" Auden said sitting down next to him.

"I sent her upstairs for a spanking".

"Really? Are you sure it's the right thing to do? ".

"I'm not doing it to be cruel or to seem like a bully. It's more for a teaching purpose for her".

"Don't be so hard on her, she's a little girl".

Randy looked at her, it amazed him how she could be so forgiving after what Zoe tried to pull.

"Well, no use in pro-longing it. Best to get it over with for the both of us" Randy said getting to his feet.

"Randy wait" Auden said standing up also.

"What?".

"Afterwards, make sure she knows that you love her despite it".

"Oh of course, this won't change anything between us".

Auden smiled an pecked him on the cheek. Randy smiled too and made his way to the stairs. As he climbed them his thoughts went in all directions. He hoped she wouldn't hold this against him, and that she still loved him the same.

Maybe after this, it was time to take that vacation they were going to before the house fire.

Reviews Please.


	39. Shocker

Auden was sitting on the couch when she heard the front door clicked and opened. Elaine and Bob came through toting bags of groceries. Elaine looked her way and smiled.

"Hi honey".

"Hi Mrs. Elaine".

"Your sitting by yourself, where's Randy?" Bob asked.

"Upstairs. He's disciplining Zoey" She answered.

"For? " Elaine questioned.

"Oh typical kid behaviors" Auden vaguely answered.

All three heard foot steps on the stairs as Randy was descending them.

"Hi baby" Elaine greeted.

"Hey mom".

Auden came to meet him in the hall.

"So…".

Randy shrugged." I couldn't go through with it".

And with that he walked into the kitchen. Elaine gave her a reassuring smiled and followed her son into the kitchen followed by Bob. Auden wondered, if he didn't spank her, what did he do. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she went upstairs to check on Zoey.

She knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open to find Zoey sitting on the bed with her knees pulled close to her.

"Hi Zoey, thought you needed some company" Auden said crossing the room to sit on the bed.

"So you don't hate me? " Zoey questioned.

"No, what gave you that idea. I could never hate you Zoey. I love you like you were my own sweetie".

Zoey studied her for a second and suddenly burst into tears. Auden frowned what could she have said.

"Your too good to me, even after all the mean things I did" Zoey sobbed.

"Sweetheart, come here" Auden said opening her arms to her.

Zoey wasted no time in climbing into her lap for comfort. All she really wanted now was forgiveness and love.

"I forgive you baby. I'm not pleased with what you did but I still love you. We all make mistakes and bad judgments. The point is we learn from them so we don't do those things again".

Zoey sobs turned into quiet sniffles. She remembered a time when her mommy would hold her close and sing to her and pepper her face with kisses. Zoey loved that closeness and missed it everyday. And now that Auden was doing it too, it was like she could have that back all over again.

"Auden? ".

"Yes".

"I love you".

Auden smiled. Hearing those words made her heart swell. She looked up suddenly when she heard a knock. Randy entered the room then.

"I see you girls made up".

"Yup" Auden replied.

"So I've been thinking, with everything that's been going on in the last month or so. I was thinking of booking a flight for three to Hawaii. How does that sound? ".

"That sounds awesome. I've never been" Auden said.

"What do you think kid, everyday we could go swimming in the ocean".

"Cool, count me in" Zoey said smiling.

"Then its settled, I'll make the flight reservations this evening. And Zoey, your grounding continues when we get back, I'm not backing down from that" Randy said.

"Ok. Daddy? ".

"Yes".

"Before we go to Hawaii, can we go to Georgia to visit mommy's grave. I want to put flowers on her grave and talk to her".

"Sure, you know I can't turn that down".

"Thank you. I'm hungry".

"Why don't you go down to the kitchen. I'm sure grandma has something good to eat".

Zoey hopped off Auden's lap and left the room.

"So you grounded her? " Auden asked.

"Yeah, until further notice. But I figure I'll take her off for the trip".

"Oh. You know what she told me".

"What".

"She loved me".

"Really? ".

"Yeah, it made me feel so good inside too. I didn't think she would say it so soon".

"Me neither, she must really be taking a liking to you" Randy smiled.

"Yeah. I already adore her. She's a sweet kid".

"Most of the time" Randy concluded.

"Yeah well we all have our slip ups".

"I can agree with that" Randy said taking her hand and pulling her up.

He hugged her close and kissed her.

"A little too eager are we?" Auden asked smirking.

"Well I love you too and I figured what better way to show it".

"Your Parents and Zoey are home. This isn't the best time to mess around" Auden said running her finger over his jaw.

"You sure know how to mess this up" Randy said pecking her lips once again.

"Maybe we can have a little fun after everyone has gone to sleep" Auden stated.

"I'll hold you to that" Randy said smirking.

"Please do".

"Auden, daddy? ".

They turned around to find Zoey at the door.

"Yes.

Zoey looked between them and smiled widely.

"I've been thinking. Since you guys love each other that…maybe…I could get a little brother or sister now" Zoey said.

Uh oh.

Reviews Please.

I've started another story that I plan on sticking to, its called "Daddy's Little Boys". It's another Randy story with a different plot. Please read and review and let me know if I should continue.


	40. Back in the picture

Zoey looked between the two expectantly, didn't they think it was a good idea too? They loved each other right?

"Um kid, it isn't that simple" Randy said after a minute.

"What do you mean? " Zoey asked as she crossed the room.

"I mean because we're together doesn't mean we should try for a baby automatically. It takes planning and work" Randy explained.

"Not that I wouldn't mind having a baby with your father" Auden jumped in." But theirs a lot that needs to be done before bringing another life into the picture".

"Yeah like we're still living here with grandma and grandpa. If we were to have a baby, we would need our own place. Auden and I work for a company that isn't necessarily for kids. We're on the road more often than not. A baby needs all the attention we can give it" Randy stated.

"And don't you think you should enjoy being an only kid while you still can" Auden said.

Zoey pondered this over. She did like that all the attention was on her and she didn't have to share her things with anybody. Maybe having a baby isn't ok right now.

Randy and Auden held their breath, hoping she was changing her mind.

"Ok, I guess your right" Zoey finally said." Maybe a baby is too much work. Besides I like all the attention I get".

They let out a breath, relieved she thought better of the situation.

_A Week Later_

Randy, Auden, and Zoey were back in Georgia. They picked up some flowers for Zoey to put on her mother's grave and then they drove over to the Cemetery. They got out of the car when they got to the grave.

"Would you like me to go with you or are you fine going by yourself? " Randy asked.

"Um I think I want to go by myself" Zoey replied.

He nodded and he and Auden hung back by the car. Zoey walked over the grave and put the flowers down on the marker. She took her finger and ran it along the print.

"Hi mommy, I miss you a million times over. Me and daddy are doing great and he has a new girlfriend Auden. You'd like her, she's pretty nice and pretty. Most of all she loves me even though I'm not her daughter. I love her too and I hope her and daddy get married one day".

Zoey grew quiet then as the wind began to blow, she smelled the lilacs blooming near by. Tears began to brim in her eyes.

"Don't worry mommy, I still love you and I won't ever forget you no matter what. Maybe on my next visit I can bring Auden so you guys can meet. Well I have to go now, I love you soo much".

Zoey kissed her hand and touched the marker. She got to her feet and wiped her eyes. She smiled as the wind began to pick up again. It was like her mother answering her.

She walked back to Randy and Auden then.

"You ok? " Auden asked.

"Yup" Zoey said smiling.

They got into the car and drove over to Auden's house. Auden got the mail and let them in the house.

"I'm going to use the bathroom before we leave" Randy said walking down the hall.

Auden nodded as she went through her mail. Bills as always. She stopped when she came upon a white envelope addressed to her. Their was no address or postage stamp on it, so somebody must have dropped it off.

She opened it and began to read.

Hi Auden,

It's been a while and I know you probably forgot about me. I've moved back to Georgia to start my job at the Hospital. I saw your sister the other day and she said you were still around. I know the last time we were together, things ended badly. I know you might not believe me but I didn't mean for those things to happen. Truth is I haven't been with anyone else because I still love you. Maybe we can get start all over and get back together. I promise I'm a changed person. My number is enclosed at the bottom of this letter. Give me a ring when you get this.

I love you

Austin

By the time Auden finished reading the letter her face had gone from normal to pale in seconds. How could this be? Why was he back now, right after she's moved on to someone else.

"What's wrong Auden" Zoey asked her voice breaking her thoughts.

Auden folded the letter suddenly and stuck it back in the envelope.

"Nothing sweetie" Auden said trying to plaster a smile on her face.

"Are we ready to head to the airport?" Randy asked walking back in the room.

"Yes let me grab some more things, and then we can leave" Auden said going up the stairs.

Auden walked into her room and threw the envelope containing the letter into her dresser. Just when things were starting to come together for her, he's back to ruin it all again. She didn't know what to do. She loved Randy and wanted to be with him, but Austin was the jealous stubborn type. He doesn't stop until he gets what he wants.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. The future wasn't looking good at all.

Uh oh

Reviews Please.


	41. Phone call in Hawaii

Auden smiled as she watched her companion and his little girl frolicking in the beautiful ocean. Randy was currently teaching her to swim and she smiled at the little girls attempt to kick her legs out. The scene, however, wasn't enough to keep the note from her ex-beau, Austin, off her mind entirely. She was still fretting over it, she tried to keep all signs of this off her face whenever Randy or Zoey got to close to her.

Auden watched Randy walk up the sand toward her. She searched around for Zoey, and found that the little girl joined another little girl in building a sand castle.

"So, enjoying the sun" Randy asked as he joined her on the blanket.

"Very much, I love the sun" Auden replied smiling." I'm loving this place so much".

"Me too, and Zoey loves the water".

"Done with swimming? ".

"Yeah, she's lost interest for now. I figure we try again tomorrow".

Auden nodded as she looked out over the ocean.

"Something wrong? ".

"Nope, why do you ask?".

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the look in your eyes, like your thinking really hard about something" Randy said.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, no worries".

Randy nodded but knew better. He wouldn't bug her about it though, figuring she would spill when she was ready.

"What do you say we gather up the kid and go have dinner now" Randy said picking up her hand and placing a soft kiss on the back.

"Sure, I'm beginning to get hungry".

The two gathered up their things and got Zoey and went back to the hotel to get ready for dinner. They got back to their room to shower. Randy went into the bathroom to help Zoey wash the sand out of her hair.

Auden stayed in the room to pick out an outfit. She decided on a skirt and tube top. She laid out her outfit when her phone began ringing. She picked it up and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello" She said.

"Hey babe".

Auden froze, what the hell was he doing with her number? She would not let him corner her back into a relationship.

"Austin, what the hell are you doing with my number?" Auden asked as she stepped out into the hallway away from Randy.

"Your sister sweetness".

"What? She doesn't give a damn about you, why would she?".

"It took a little convincing but she gave in" He said chuckling.

"Well you can forget my number, I'm in a new relationship now".

"Oh yes, Randy Orton, the wrestler".

Auden frowned, how'd he know already? Had her sister spilled that too. She'd have a long talk with her sister eventually.

"To make things short and simple with you, I'm loving the relationship I'm in and have no plans whatsoever in getting back together with you".

"Oh yeah, you forget who your dealing with girl. I don't take "no" real well as you've found out in the past".

"I don't give a shit how you take it now Austin, I'm threw with you and I'm not scared anymore. Loss my number and move on".

"I'm not moving on anywhere. We belong together Auden. I guess you should know I have a seventeen-month-old son, Collin. His mother passed two months ago. He needs a mother and your perfect".

Auden's eyes widened. So he had a kid, the kid must be pretty fucked up by now with him. Not to mention trying to replace the boy's mother with her. He's trying to make a "ready-made" family with her. No way in hell will it take place.

"I commend your efforts and trying to find your son a mother, but I'm not it. Try someone else".

"He knows about you. I show him your picture everyday. You know what he calls you".

"Don't try it Austin".

"Hold on a minute… Collin say hello".

Auden started to hang up when it happened.

"Hi mama".

Auden's heart sank. She could really kill Austin for this, confusing the poor baby.

"He's really cute isn't he" Austin said getting back on the phone.

"Your sick, damn sick. And I'm not playing this game with you".

"Oh you will, you'll play your part my sweet Auden. If not, bad things can happen to good people".

With that the line went dead. Auden stared at her phone. She had to stop this from happening. It wouldn't be easy. How was she going to deal with this without Randy finding out. She couldn't tell him, he already had enough to deal with, with Zoey and finding a new home.

Her eyes watered; there had to be a cure to this madness.

Reviews Please.

If the link to the pictures didn't work the last time for you, here is the link again:

.net/~ortongoodkisses

Pics representing the characters are there.


	42. The Right Choice

_Surprise! long overdue_!

Auden laid in bed that night thinking of how to resolve this issue without making it apparent to Randy or Zoey. After much thinking she knew what she had to do. It was the only way to keep on good terms and get rid of the thorn in her side. She rolled over and went to sleep before the tears had time to gather in her eyes.

The next morning they were n the plane and headed back to the US. Auden made to move to start a conversation for fear if she opened her mouth, the wrong thing would slip out. She caught glimpses of Randy staring at her out of the corner of her but she stared out the window instead of meeting his gaze.

Randy reached over for her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" He asked a moment later.

"No. I'm fine, everything's good" Auden replied albeit a weak smile.

"You sure. You know you can talk to me".

"Randy, I'm ok"Auden said taking her hand back, his touch would make her lose it.

Randy sighed and looked over at Zoey who had fallen asleep. He was sitting between two of his favorite people in the world and he knew something was up with one of them.

They arrived back in Georgia sometime in the afternoon and picked Zoey's car up. Zoey bit her lip she had to tell him, she knew she would rather walk on hot coals than to do this but she had to. They pulled up outside her place and got out.

"Zoey why don't you watch TV while daddy and I talk" Auden said as they walked in.

Zoey made a beeline for the den, leaving them to talk.

"So now your ready to tell me what's going on with you" Randy said smirking.

"Randy you need to listen and listen good" Auden said seriously.

Randy frowned where was she going with this.

"Randy I think we need a break, to give each other some space" Auden bit out.

Randy just stared at her in disbelief. It felt like she was knocking his knees out from under him. Why the sudden change?

"What, why?".

"I just need time to think about some things. You have to understand".

"No, I don't understand".

"Randy please, this is really hard for me but you have to trust me on this".

"Is it me. Be honest Auden".

"No it has nothing to do with you, its me" Auden said tears pooling in her eyes.

"You?".

"Yes. Just go back to Missouri alone for awhile, I can't say when I'll be able to join you, just know that I will soon".

"And what about Zoey? What do I tell her? " Randy said growing upset.

"Tell her Auden has to go away for awhile and I'll be back".

"Go away where?".

Randy and Auden turned to find Zoey standing in the doorway. At the same time the doorbell rang.

"Coming" Auden said going to the door.

She opened the door and wished to hell, she was only seeing things.

"Hi baby, long time, no see" Austin greeted.

Auden gaped at him and her eyes went to the little boy in his arms. She had to admit he was adorable but he was a product…of him.

"What the hell are you doing here? " Auden snapped.

"I've been riding past here everyday waiting for you to come home so my little man right here can meet his mama" Austin replied grinning harder.

Auden wished a bolt of lightening would come down and destroy his perfect smile. She heard someone clear his throat.

"Auden who is that?" Randy said stepping up behind her.

"Yes who am I Auddie".

"An old acquaintance" Auden answered glaring at him.

"Yeah. Is this the Randy Orton? " Austin said.

"For your info yes he is, and he is just leaving" Auden said grabbing Randy's arm.

"Auden….".

"Please Randy! Just leave ok" Auden snapped.

Randy looked at her with a look she'd never seen before….hurt…confusion…anger. She wanted to reach for him but now wasn't the time.

"Come Zoey".

"But da..".

"Now".

Zoey ran after him not looking back.

"Daddy what about Auden? Who's that guy? Who's that baby?".

"I don't know" Randy bit out.

He sure as hell wanted to know.

"Daddy why are we leaving without Auden?".

"Listen Zoey, Auden and I need time apart. There are some things that need fixing. You need to understand that" Randy said holding the back door open for her.

Zoey just looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. Why were things always going wrong?

First her mama, daddy's house, now Auden. She did the only thing she could do then.

"What the fuck?! I hate this" Zoey yelled flinging herself in the backseat.

" Watch your mouth".

Randy closed the door and that's when Zoey couldn't hold it in any longer, she broke down and cried.

Auden watched from the window until they pulled away, the only thing she noticed was the way Zoey had her head down. Was she crying over her?

Auden turned around and Austin was right there.

"Here, he needs a diaper change" He said thrusting little Collin in her arms." and I'm hungry, fix me something to eat".

Auden stared down at Collin. Such a sweet angelic face born to an asshole.

Did she really make the right choice?

Reviews Please.


	43. No Protection equals good news or bad

"I thought you said you cleaned the kitchen Auden, it isn't cleaned" Austin said walking into her bedroom.

"Then why don't you help Austin, I've done every damn thing today including feed and bathe your son" Auden said as she towel dried her hair from the shower she took.

"No wonder we couldn't last, your ass never followed simple directions. It's clear you still haven't learned" Austin replied coming closer.

"As I recall that wasn't the reason at all, I remember your constant want to abuse me whenever you thought I angered you and your sense of satisfaction when you belittled me".

"Do you dare to dispute me" Austin said getting in her face.

"No I just care to share the truth with you".

Austin smirked and grabbed her jaw forcefully causing her to wince under the grip.

"Now you listen to me you little wench. Your mine now, you can forget about Orton. My son will become your son and we will get married like we always planned".

Auden pushed his hand from her face.

"No like you always planned, I gave up on marrying you a long time ago".

Austin sighed and rubbed his hand over his face agitatedly. She wasn't making it easy for him. Maybe if he tried another tactic. Austin's eyes went back to her and he smiled suddenly.

"Look I was way out of line there, I'm sorry. What do you say we make up?" Austin proposed snagging her around the waist.

"No. We're not even sleeping in the same room together. You can go sleep across the hall with your son" Auden said pointing in that direction.

"You little bitch you will comply" Austin replied angrily.

Auden had been called many things in her life, but "bitch" was the biggest insult of all. She formed a fist and hit Austin in the mouth as hard as she could. He instantly grabbed his mouth and Auden ran from the bedroom and across the hall where Collin was sleeping. She shut the door and locked it from the inside.

"Yea run like you always do" he yelled through the door." Just you wait; I'll get you in the morning".

And with that it became silent with that threat hanging in the air. Auden blew out a sigh and slid down to the floor. She wouldn't be here in the morning, she just couldn't? She knew she had to leave first thing in the morning before Austin woke up.

Later that morning, Auden awoke feeling nauseated and with a headache. It wouldn't stop her for making her escape. She opened the door quietly and peeked out into the hallway, the coast was clear. She creeped down the hall to the stairs very slowly careful that the floor didn't make a sound. She got down the stairs and grabbed her car keys, cell, and purse. She crept out the front door and closed it quietly behind her. Now once she made it to the car, she was out of there.

Auden reached her car in a matter of seconds ad was pulling away from the curb when she realized she didn't have a clue where she was going. She drove on for a few minutes and began to feel a little dizzy. She tried to shake it off, what was wrong with me she thought. She drove into the next city feeling even worse. She pulled over to the side of the road and vomited. Maybe it was a virus? She finished and decided to head to the nearest doctor's office.

Randy walked into his Parent's kitchen to get a mug of coffee. He and Zoey had got into Missouri in the early hours of the morning. He couldn't sleep another wink and decided to get up early. He was taking Zoey with him that day to look at some new houses; he had put it off long enough. He took a mug from the cabinet and filled it and sat down at the table with his mom.

"You're up early for a change, Auden and Zoey still sleeping in? " Elaine asked.

"Zoey is, Auden isn't here".

"Where is she, don't tell me you left her in Hawaii" Elaine said.

"No, we flew back together. She's back in Georgia with her ex and his kid" Randy said staring into his coffee cup.

"And your sitting here because? ".

"She wanted me to leave and I know it has something to do with that asshole."

"Why don't you go back? You love her don't you? ".

"I will when she wants me back; I'm not going back when all she will do is tell me to leave again. For now my focus is on Zoey and finding us a new place".

"Is that your final decision? " Elaine asked.

Randy looked at her and wasn't sure how to answer that because he wasn't really sure what he was going to do about Auden.

Auden sat on the exam table in a doctor's office she found out of the way. They ran a few tests on her and had her take a pregnancy test. She would be really fucked if she was pregnant while in the situation she was in. She and Randy had only slept together a few times; however, all those times were without a condom. Speaking of Randy, she really missed him and Zoey for that matter. Maybe it was nothing, just a stomach virus.

She looked up as the doctor walked in and the doctor looked at her and smiled.

"Congratulations Mrs. Your pregnant! ".

Pregnant was all she heard before she blacked out.

Reviews Please. Sorry it took so long.


	44. Just when things are looking up

"Daddy this house is awesome" Zoey exclaimed running from room to room.

Randy had to admit the six bedroom house was a keeper, with its spacious surroundings and big yard. The house consisted of six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large dining room and living room, a spacious basement, a walk-in kitchen with an island, and a in-ground pool that was fenced in.

"Daddy, can we get this one" Zoey said running up to her father in the kitchen.

"You really like this one? ".

"Yes this is perfect! ".

"All right kid, I'll see what I can do".

The Real estate person walked in then with a smile.

"So is this what you're looking for or should we continue our search" She said smiling.

"I think I'm ready to make an offer" Randy said looking down at Zoey's smiling face.

"Excellent".

Auden sat in her car aimlessly driving around. She could not believe she was pregnant. She's always loved kids and wanted a few of her own but this wasn't how she pictured. For all she knew she could be a single mother after the way she handled everything with Randy.

Auden placed her hand on her stomach, she knew she wanted to keep it; after all it wasn't the child's fault. She wanted to tell Randy but was scared of his reaction. On the other hand, she couldn't go back and face Austin. Austin was dangerous when he got angry and she definitely didn't want to endanger her child.

Auden stopped at a red light and watched a women walking with her child across the street and having a conversation. Auden smiled at the scene; she made up her mind then and there. This child deserved a happy and safe life. As far as Auden was concerned that life was with Randy. Auden went on the green light and got on the highway going north. She'd get to Randy and beg for forgiveness if she had to.

Zoey stared out the window as they drove away from her dream house.

"Daddy you think we'll get it" She asked suddenly.

"On a whole lot of luck, keep your fingers crossed".

Zoey nodded and stared out the window again. She prayed they'd get it, her daddy deserved it.

Randy glanced in the rearview mirror at his daughter. Poor kid, just when things seem to be going right in her little world, they get all fucked up again. That only meant he had to try harder.

"So what do you want to do now? " Randy asked.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you" She replied.

"So I guess the park is a good idea then? ".

"Yes!".

Randy smirked; he knew she'd like that idea.

They drove over to the park to let Zoey run around for a bit. Zoey got out of the car and ran for a swing.

"I'll be over here watching" Randy said walking over to a bench to sit.

He was only sitting there for a couple minutes when his cell rung. He flipped it open.

"Hello".

"Hey Randy".

Randy smirked when heard a second "hey" in the background. It's been awhile since he spoke to these two knuckleheads.

"What's up Ted".

"Not much, how are you and Zoey? ".

"Considering what all we've been through, we're surviving".

"That's good to hear".

"Cut the shit, I know you two clowns didn't call me just for that. What do you really want? "Randy asked.

"Okay so you got us, when you coming back to work man. Legacy isn't the same without your bipolar-ness" Ted said

"I'm not sure man, I know you bored without me, maybe as soon as everything is running smoothly for the kid" Randy said as he watched Zoey wave at him as she was coming down the slide.

"Please think about it, Vince is on our asses man".

"All ri-".

A scream interrupted his response and looked over to see Zoey lying on the ground by the slide.

"She fell off, she fell off" A little boy yelled.

"Ted I got to go" Randy said rushing to his little girl.

Randy got to his little girl and saw her clutching her arm as tears streamed down her face.

"Daddy my arm hurts really badly" She said between sobs.

"It's going to be ok, we're going to the hospital" Randy said as he picked her up gently and walked back to the car with all eyes on him.

Damn! How could he be sure she was safe out of his eye sight when she gets hurt in his eye sight?

Austin walked around the house searching for Auden, where the hell could that bitch have gone. Little Collin sat in his high chair screaming.

"Boy be quiet! " Austin barked at him causing him to cry louder.

"I know you're hungry, ya mama should be back soon" Austin said pacing the floor.

Boy when that bitch got back here, he was going to wring her damn neck.

Reviews Please.


	45. Watcha gonna Do?

Zoey sniffled as she held her newly casted left arm close to her. Randy peered at her through the rearview mirror. He couldn't believe he let her get hurt on his watch. Had he not been on the phone he probably would have been able to keep her from falling. Well it happened, and he was intended with everything in his power to get her to feel better.

"It's ok kid, it won't hurt forever, just for a little while" Randy spoke then.

"I want it to stop hurting now" She pouted as she took the back of her hand and swiped it over her cheek.

Randy sighed, it may be a long few days ahead.

He pulled up at his Parents house and got Zoey out of the car and carried her into the house. Elaine was sitting in the den flipping through a magazine when she heard them come in. She spotted Zoey's arm and frowned.

"Oh Randy, what happened? " She asked as she got out of the recliner.

"We had a little accident at the park".

"I fell off the slide" Zoey said to her grandmother.

"Poor baby, here Randy, let her lay on the couch" Elaine said gathering the pillows on the couch for Zoey to lay back on." Anything I can get you sweetheart; juice, ice cream, your teddy bear".

"Ice cream sounds good" Zoey said resting her arm on one of the pillows.

"Coming right up" Elaine said moving towards the kitchen.

Randy moved to pick up the remote.

"Anything on TV you want to watch? ".

"Disney Channel".

Randy flipped to the channel and J.O.N.A.S was on.

"You comfortable? ".

"Yes".

"Ok, I'm going to slip into the kitchen real quick, yell if you need me".

Randy went into the kitchen and saw Elaine filling a bowl of strawberry ice cream. He slumped into a chair.

"I feel like a total ass, how could I let it happen".

"It's not entirely you fault Randy; playgrounds don't always have the safest equipment. Could have happened to any of the kids out there" Elaine said putting the ice cream back into the freezer.

"Yeah but it happened to my Zoe, all over a stupid phone call".

"Randy accidents happen, kids will get scrapes, bruises, and even broken bones. Unfortunately it's a part of childhood. Her arm will mend and she'll still love you. She's not making too much of a big fuss over it".

"Still doesn't erase the fact it happened".

"If you must continue to feel sorry for yourself, do it away from her, she doesn't need to see your guilt on top of a injury" Elaine said getting a spoon out of the drawer and taking the bowl into the den.

A few hours later Zoey was curled up on the couch asleep. Randy had found a UFC program on and decided to watch it on low. He looked up when he heard the door and saw Bob enter the house.

"Hey son, how did the house go? " He asked coming in the den.

"The house was great and Zoey loved it. I made an offer and the agent should get back with me soon".

Bob nodded and noticed Zoey laying on the couch and then he noticed her arm.

"What the hell happened to this child".

"She fell off the slide at the park".

"Never did trust that damn equipment. How did she handle it? ".

"She screamed from the park to the hospital. Screamed some more when they set her arm and put a caste on it. She didn't start to calm down until we left the hospital".

"At least its just a broken bone, it will heal eventually" Bob said as he leaned down and kissed Zoey's forehead.

Later Randy tucked Zoey into her bed with Randy (teddy bear). He kissed her and smoothed her hair back.

"Daddy you know its not your fault. Don't feel sad" Zoey said looking up at her father.

"Kid, I can't help but feel guilty for what happened".

"Well don't. I should have been more careful".

"True but I should have been watching you too".

"So, we'll both do better next time" Zoey replied.

"You damn straight".

Zoey giggled and Randy smiled.

"Goodnight daddy, love you".

"Love you more".

Randy kissed her one more time and stepped out. He went back to his room and pulled out clothes to wear after he got out of the shower. That's when he heard the doorbell. He walked downstairs to answer the door since his parents had retired for the night.

"Yeah" He said as he swung the door open and his eyes widened.

"Randy" Auden said standing there on the porch.

"What do you want? " He said not hiding the least little bit of annoyance he felt at that moment.

"We need to talk".

"I believe you made it perfectly clear what you wanted the last time we were together. Well I don't want to hear anything else from you. Goodnight" Randy went to close the door.

Auden threw her hands up to stop the door before he closed it. She would not let him do this.

"Randy wait, you have to listen".

"I think I already listened to you, which is why things are the way they are. I'm tired and I want to go to bed" Randy said as he pushed the door again.

"You can go to bed after you listen to me" Auden said desperately as she stopped the door again.

"Why should I listen to you again? ".

"Because jackass, I'm pregnant!" Auden nearly yelled as tears began to fall.

Randy stared in shock. Pregnant…Pregnant…as in carrying around a kid. He couldn't speak, he didn't know what to say. Was the time even ideal for it.

"Nooo!".

Randy turned around and found Zoey standing on the stairs, clearly upset.

"Zoey, what are you doing out of bed? ".

"No! you don't want another kid, I'm your kid! ".

Randy struggled for a response and turned back to face Auden, who was running back to her car. He couldn't even move his feet to go after her.

The suspense, what could happen now.

Reviews Please.


	46. The Chase

**You don't know how sorry I am for not adding in almost 3 months. School took over and plus I had a huge writers block. Hopefully you all r still interested in my story. I'm going to work towards wrapping this one up. Once again really sorry for leaving this one for so long.**

Randy jogged back up the stairs after Zoey. He walked into the room to find Zoey laying face down on her bed.

"Zoe".

"After what she did daddy, how can you forgive her? "Zoey asked sitting up.

"I did nothing of the sort. But I do have to go after her Zoey".

"Why? Why should you? Let her leave".

"Be reasonable kid. She's having my baby and your little brother or sister".

"I don't care".

Randy sighed. He had to catch up to Auden, in the state she was in she could have an accident. He scooped up Zoey in his arms.

"What are you doing? ".

"We're going after her".

"Ok, but don't blame me if she breaks your heart again".

Randy went downstairs and grabbed his keys and was out the door in a flash. He set the truck in drive and took off after the mother of his child.

Austin was seething in anger as he pulled up in front of his destination. If there's anyone that would know of that bitches whereabouts it was her. Austin got out of the car and walked up to the door and started banging on it. Two minutes later it opened.

"What!" Alexia said thrusting open the door and her eyes widened.

Austin lunged forward and covered her mouth quickly before she screamed.

"Where the hell is your sister?" He demanded.

Alexia shook her head.

"Where is she!".

Alexia pushed him off.

"I don't know where Auden is? What do you want with her anyway? She's over your ass".

Austin pushed her against the wall and placed both hands on either side of her face.

"You listen and you listen good" He said." You'll call your sister and get her to come back".

"And if I don't".

"I'll snap all the bones in your neck".

Auden could not believe it. But it was her fault, she pushed him away without further explanation. She deserved that reaction. Well she couldn't go back to Georgia and face Austin. So she drove up to Randy's cabin in the woods. It would do for the night. She turned off her car and got out. She remembered the spare key underneath the rug. She let herself in. The memories of the nights they spent in there flooded her mind and she began to cry. It was those nights that got her in her current position. She walked back into the bedroom and fell across the bed and sobbed.

"Let's give up, she's long gone daddy"Zoey said from the backseat.

"I doubt it, she wouldn't have went all the way back to Georgia".

"Maybe this time she did".

"All right your not being any help, so please be quiet".

Randy was getting frustrated, where the hell could she have gone. He knew she wouldn't leave Missouri just yet. He racked his brain for ideas. She didn't know a lot of places here except for the restaurant he took her to that night but they weren't open at this hour.

Then it dawned on him. The cabin. Hell it was worth a try. He couldn't let her disappear out of his life now that she was carrying his child. He made a u-turn at the next light and went back in the other direction.

"We're going home now?" Zoey asked.

"Nope, I have an idea".

He drove out to the cabin as quick as possible. He drove off the road into the woods.

"Why are we going into the woods? ".

"You'll see".

Randy drove up to the cabin and sure enough her car was parked outside. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Daddy it's a cabin".

"Yeah its mine "he said getting out.

Randy scooped her out and they ran for the cabin. He walked in.

"This is so cool"Zoey exclaimed looking around.

Randy wasn't interested in his surroundings at the moment, he needed to see Auden. Then he heard crying coming from the bedroom. He walked back there and found Auden laying across the bed crying her eyes out. She looked up in surprise when she saw Randy come in.

"Randy-".

"Hush, there's a lot we need to talk about".

Reviews Please.


	47. Plan in Motion

"Look dry your eyes. It's time I know the truth"Randy said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Auden dabbed her eyes and sat up. Where should she begin? Where did he want her to begin? He wanted the truth and she owed him that much at least.

"Well I'm waiting".

"Randy..Austin..Austin was the guy I was in the abusive relationship with" She began.

"What! And your just now telling me this?".

"Look, I didn't want you involved or even Zoey involved. I figured maybe I could find some way of getting rid of Austin on my own".

Randy stared at her hard. He got up and began pacing the floor. What a foolish idea. He could wring her foolish neck for thinking something so stupid. He wanted to kick this Austin guy's ass since she told him about him. And to think he could have harmed her while she is carrying his baby.

"A stupid idea" Randy said suddenly.

"I know that now".

"Should have knew it then".

Auden looked up at him with tears glistening in her hazel eyes.

"Look I messed up, I'm sorry, very sorry. I just want away from him. I need to protect this baby".

"Our baby"Randy said looking at her.

"Our baby. Austin is just not a great guy. He treats his own son like crap. He'd be better off somewhere else".

Auden looked at Randy and noticed the sad expression on his handsome face.

"Randy".

"You don't know what it felt like to be rejected without explanation. If you didn't know it, I love you damn it. When you told me that day to leave, it felt like the world crashing down. And Zoey, you don't want to know how she feels" Randy said sitting down on the bed again.

"She sure doesn't".

Randy and Auden turned to see Zoey coming in the room.

"I really thought you wanted to be my mother. You were everything I wanted in one. You don't like us anymore?" Zoey asked with tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Oh Zoey. I do like you and your daddy. I love you both so much" Auden explained.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it" Zoey replied.

"I agree" Randy said.

Auden got to her feet and hugged herself as faced the window. She didn't want to let them go. She wanted to raise this child with his or her father and big sister. Well Auden, it was up to you to prove yourself. She faced them again.

"I don't know what I have to do to prove it to you guys, but I'm willing to do it. I won't let us die without trying to live first".

She hoped in her heart that they would forgive her, if not now, in the near future.

"You know Ted" Cody began as he laid in his hotel bed." We should go see Randy".

"Cody I'm sure we are the last thing on Randy's mind right now".

"Yeah, but we're the first thing on Vince's mind" Cody replied." I'm convinced Vince won't get off our asses until we physically drag Randy in front of him".

"Is this really about Vince Cody? Or are you having separation anxiety" Ted said as he turned in his bed.

"Was that subtle gay remark Dibiase?".

"Hey I'm just asking".

"Shut it. Anyway I say we hop a plane to Missouri in the morning".

"You are aware that we're the friends he never really wanted in the first place?".

"True. Legacy succeeds better with Randy. Look at it this way, no Randy, no legacy, no job".

"Ok whatever, we'll go to Missouri".

"Yes, one for me, Zero for you".

"Such a kid".

Auden wished Randy would say something. But they all stood there in silence. It was killing her. Then her cell rang. She took it out and looked at her caller I.D.. Alexia?

"Hey Alexia, now is not the time. I'll call back".

"No! don't hang up. You need to come home".

"Why sis? Something wrong?".

"Your house was burglarized".

"What! But somebody was there".

"Well whoever was there, wasn't there at the time. You have to come home. This place is a wreck".

"All right, I'll try to get there as soon as possible".

She hung up.

"I got to go".

"Well it was nice knowing you" Zoey said.

"Go where?" Randy asked.

"Back to Georgia, someone broke into my house".

"But isn't Austin and his kid there".

"Apparently there not there anymore. Look I can't explain too much right now. I gotta get back there".

She walked for the door but Randy grabbed her arm.

"I'm going with you".

"You are?".

"You are?" Zoey echoed.

"I made the mistake of leaving last time. I won't let it happen again".

Review Please


	48. Captive

"Randy-".

"No. No matter what you say, I'm not letting you go alone. End of discussion".

"I wasn't going to talk you out of it".

"Oh".

"I was simply going to say thanks for coming along".

"Well you Welcome".

Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Let's go back to my Parent's house and drop my truck off, we'll take your car back to Georgia".

And that's what they did. Zoey insisted on coming along to their hesitation. They didn't know what they could run into down there but Zoey simply was not to be left behind. They got on the road 20 minutes after leaving Randy's Parents house. Randy had left them a message on the fridge that he had went back to Georgia with Auden and took Zoey along. He would call them later.

The were not on the road 10 minutes before Randy's cell rang. He looked at the caller I.D. Cody! What the hell?

"What do you morons want?" Randy asked when he answered.

"Hey Randy, I was just calling to let you know me and Ted were flying into Missouri in the morning. We really need to talk to you".

"Well don't bother. I'm not Missouri, I'm on my way to Georgia".

"Really? Great then I'll fly home, your going to Atlanta?".

"Savannah actually. And what makes you think I want to talk to you two?".

"Stop Randy. You know you missed us. Say hi Ted".

"Hi" A voice said from the background.

"Cut to the chase, what do you want?".

"It's Vince dude. He's pressuring us about trying to get you back to work. I have to admit Legacy has not been the same without you".

"Of course it hasn't. I'm the brains and brawn of the operation" Randy said his cocky attitude kicking in.

"Yeah. Whatever you say. So listen we'll meet you in Georgia".

"Fine. Come to the address 2613 Berkshire Rd".

"Ok who's address is this? "Cody asked as he wrote it down.

"Do you want to meet me or not Cody".

"Ok my bad. Me and Ted will be there".

Randy hung up. Those two really cramp his style.

"Who was that daddy?" Zoey said through a yawn.

"You remember Cody and Ted right".

"Oh yeah, the cute one and the dumb one".

"Wait, what? ".

"Ted was really cute. Do you think he has a girlfriend?" Zoey asked.

"Girl go to sleep".

Zoey giggled but closed her heavy eyes anyway. She was dead tired. Randy looked over at Auden who had a small smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about" Randy demanded.

"Oh nothing" She replied.

Ted. Cute. His six and half year old daughter thought his co-worker was cute. He couldn't tell her they would be seeing Ted soon, she would literally be bouncing off the ceiling all the way there.

They got back into Georgia by day break and drove straight to Auden's house. When they got there they were completely baffled. The house didn't look disturbed. No broken window or kicked in door. Not even a police car in sight. She looked around, she didn't see Austin's car anywhere. Maybe he had finally gotten the point and left.

"It don't look broken into" Randy said looking around.

"Not to me either. Maybe we should go inside and check".

Randy nodded and she pulled up to the curb. Randy got out and got Zoey who was knocked out. Auden led the way up to the house and Randy followed. She went to put her key in the lock when suddenly the door swung open revealing a furious Austin.

"Get your ass in here "He said grabbing her arm.

"What the hell!" Randy said.

That's when he pointed a gun in Randy's face.

"One wrong move and I'll blow your face off".

Randy swallowed and stepped into the house. Who does this bastard think he is?

"Alexia!" Auden screamed as she saw her sister tied up in a chair in the corner.

"He made me make that call Aud" Alexia said.

"Shut up!" Austin yelled.

At this point Zoey woke up and looked around. He eyes fell upon the gun in Austin's hand and she froze.

"What's going on. Why does he have a gun?" She asked.

"Shh. It's going to be ok" Randy said.

"Put her down and you go sit in that chair".

Randy looked at him and slowly put Zoey on her feet. Zoey clutched his arm in fear. What the heck was going on? Randy stepped away from her and walked over to the chair and sat down. Austin walked over and took both his hand and handcuffed them behind him.

"Now you two follow me" Austin said to Auden and Zoey.

Zoey looked at Randy.

"If you hurt my daughter or Auden, I'll beat you so bad the coroner won't be able to recognize you".

"Your not in any position to make threats".

Austin walked over to Auden and pushed her ahead of him. Auden took Zoey's hand and squeezed it. Zoey looked up at her. She didn't like Auden at the moment but if she could get them out of there alive, she'd forgive her for everything.

They walked up the stairs ahead of Austin. Once they reached the top he directed them into the bedroom where Collin was sleeping in his crib. Austin grabbed Zoey's arm and lead her over to the crib. That's when he took out another pair of handcuffs and handcuffed her to the crib.

"Now you better keep quiet little girl. Keep him quiet too. I don't want to hear a sound from this room or you won't see your daddy again".

Zoey's eyes glistened with tears. She didn't want anything to happen to her daddy. She loved him like crazy.

Austin turned around and took Auden's arm and led her down to the master bedroom. He tied her to the bed.

"What are you doing" Auden demanded.

"It's simple really. You have sex with me here right now. That big asshole downstairs won't want anything to do with you. Your mine then forever" Austin replied.

Her eyes widened in fear as Austin climbed up the bed towards her. He was planning to rape her!

Randy kicked himself. He should have known it was a trick. If that bastard had his hands on Auden or Zoey, he would go to jail for what he would do to that guy. There wasn't anything he could do at the moment.

Except hope and pray for Cody and Ted to get there soon.

Reviews Please.


	49. Sacrificial Lamb

"I think this is the place" Cody said looking up at Auden's house.

Ted pulled over by the curb and they both got out.

"Nice neighborhood" Cody commented as they climbed the steps to the front door.

Randy's ears perked up when he heard car doors slam outside. He was seated in front of the window so when he turned his head, he could see Cody and Ted approaching the front door. He wished he could gesture wildly to them but his hands were tied behind his back. He watched as Cody rang the doorbell.

"Get away from me!" Auden yelled loudly trying to wiggle away from Austin.

"Keep still bitch"Austin hissed as he grabbed her throat.

The doorbell startled both of them. Auden prayed it was someone that could rescue them.

"Who the fuck is that?"Austin said getting off her.

He grabbed his gun off the nightstand.

"I'll be right back" he said before leaving the room.

He went downstairs and walked over to the front door and cracked it open.

"Whatever you have we don't want" Austin said through the crack.

"We're not salesman, we're here to see our friend Randy, he gave us this address" Ted said.

"Oh well he isn't here right now, come back later".

"Well we really have no place to go, so we'll just wait here for him to come back"Cody said pushing the door in further.

Startled Austin pointed his gun in their faces. Both Ted and Cody looked at one another. What the hell?

"Well since you want to be here so bad, come on in and join the party"Austin instructed still pointing his gun toward them." Don't try any funny business or I'll put a bullet in both your brains".

Cody and Ted walked in the house with their hands raised and they spotted Randy tied to a chair and a female in the corner.

"Randy"Cody said.

"Shut up! No talking"Austin barked.

Randy knew this situation could get worse if somebody didn't do something quick. So he knew what he had to do…..be the sacrifice.

"Cody and Ted quick, Zoey and Auden are upstairs!" Randy yelled in one breath.

Austin faced him with a grim expression.

"I thought I told you to shut up"He said raising the gun toward Randy and firing.

The bullet ripped through Randy's shoulder causing him to jerk and bite down on his teeth.

Zoey jumped startled by the gunshot. Collin must have heard it too because he instantly woke up and began to wail. Tears came to Zoey's eyes, did he shoot Auden or worse yet, was it her daddy? Auden's heartbeat quickened at the sound of the gunshot. No! he couldn't have. Auden bit back tears, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for her.

"Fuck you" Randy said around the throbbing pain.

"Oh fuck me? I'm going to enjoy this"Austin said raising the gun again.

Just has he did so, Ted jumped into quick action, getting Austin in a choke hold from behind. Austin pulled the trigger again but the bullet missed Randy and hit the wall. Cody grabbed his hand and applied pressure to it forcing Austin to drop the gun. When he did, Cody picked up the gun and turned it on Austin.

"Now son of a bitch, get on the ground" Cody demanded.

Ted forced him to the ground and put his knee on his back.

"Get the keys, I'm cuffed" Randy said breathing really hard.

Cody searched his pocket until he found the keys. He walked over to Randy and uncuffed him. Then he untied Alexia.

"Randy I'll get something for your shoulder"Alexia said running to retrieve a towel.

"Don't worry about me, help Zoey and Auden".

"I'll get Zoey and Auden, you help Randy with that wound" Cody said heading for the stairs.

Auden heard footsteps on the stairs and feared it was Austin coming back to finish her off. She was surprised when Cody walked into the room.

"It's ok Auden, it's me" Cody said untying her from the bed.

"I've never been so glad to see you" Auden said.

They ran down into the room where Zoey and Collin were. Zoey looked up and saw Auden and Cody coming in the room. Thank god it wasn't Austin. Cody uncuffed her from the crib and picked up Collin. Soon as Zoey was free she ran ahead.

"I got to see my daddy" She said.

Zoey ran downstairs into the living room and what she saw shocked her. Randy was sitting there with his shirt off and with a towel soaked in blood covering his left shoulder. Zoey ran over.

"Daddy he shot you" She said.

"Yeah, but I'm ok".

Zoey spun around on Austin who was on the ground with handcuffs on him.

"You're a big jerk" She shouted at him.

"If I wasn't down here, I'd gladly shoot that bastard again" Austin bit out.

"Your not going to be shooting anyone, so keep your mouth shut before I knock you out" Ted said.

Auden and Cody had came down the stairs and Auden instantly ran over to Randy.

"Oh my God, he did shoot you. I'm so sorry Randy it's all my fault" Auden cried.

"Woman please, doesn't hurt to bad, I'll be fine".

Auden rolled her eyes, leave it to Randy to try to be cocky in a situation like this.

"What do we do with him?" Cody asked looking down at Austin.

"I called the police, they're on their way" Alexia said.

Auden noticed her sister then and ran over to hug her.

"Sis are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine thanks to Randy and these guys" Alexia replied.

Randy looked down at Austin. He couldn't let the police take him away before he did anything to him. It may hurt his shoulder but he had to do it.

"Get him on his feet" Randy demanded as he stood up slowly .

Ted complied and hauled Austin on his feet. The bastard has the nerve to be smiling.

"It's funny to you" Randy said.

"Yes hysterical".

Randy did a smirk of his own before knocking Austin to the ground again with a right hook. Austin was out cold.

"Now that's funny" Randy said standing over him.

They all heard the police sirens outside and knew the police had arrived. Auden let out a breath, happy to be rid of the lunatic.

Reviews Please

**I'm combining the last chapter and Epilogue together. In that Chapter Auden will have her baby. So I'm interested in knowing what you guys think it is:**

**Is it another Orton girl or we'll Randy get his Orton boy?**

**Let me know in the reviews.**


	50. Finally Happy

A few days later Auden and Randy strolled out of the area hospital along with Zoey, Ted, Cody, and Alexia. Alexia had dropped Collin off at the Department of Family services the day after the hostage incident. Apparently Austin's sister that lives in Pennsylvania wants to adopt him.

Randy had to have surgery to remove the bullet and then he was kept and monitored for anything serious. Today was the day he was discharged from the hospital wearing a white cast. As for Austin, he won't be seeing the light of day for awhile and Auden wants a restraining order put up on him.

An hour ago Randy received a call from his Parent's about the new house he bid on and they informed him that he indeed got the house and was free to move in. So they were flying back to Missouri to move.

Randy and Auden got to the parking lot where her car and Cody's rental were parked.

"Well I guess this is it. Thanks for everything Randy" Auden said." and you too, Cody and Ted".

"No problem"Ted replied.

"Never want to go through that again but I must say it was our pleasure"Cody said.

"Well mind If I got a hug before you and the little lady leave" Auden said opening her arms to Randy.

Randy stared down on her like she grew several heads in one second.

"What?".

"Do you honestly think I went through all this bullshit to just give you a hug and walk away".

Auden put her arms down and frowned. He was still seriously pissed at her, who could blame him. But when she looked up, it surprised her to see him smirking at her.

"Screw the hug, we can hug later. All I want to do is take your hand and drag your ass back to Missouri so we can make that house our home" Randy said." And then eventually we can be…man and wife".

"More like barbarian and wife"Cody mumbled to Ted who smiled.

"Cody please do share with the rest of us"Randy said raising an eyebrow.

"Daddy he said..".

Cody quickly covered her mouth with his large hand.

"Nothing, I said nothing, little inside joke between Ted and I. Please carry on".

Randy frowned at him and then turned his attention back to Auden who had begun to shed tears.

"That wasn't mean to make you cry".

"I know, I just thought that maybe we were over and you didn't want to see me anymore".

Randy put his good arm around her.

"Please no tears, and we're not over. We're just beginning. I want a life with you babe. I love you and the baby".

"Baby!" Cody and Ted said at the same time.

"Your pregnant?" Alexia questioned.

"Yes she's having my baby, now will you morons shut up"Randy said.

"Yes we're expecting" Auden said to her sister.

Alexia rushed forward and hugged her.

"I'm going to be an aunt, that's exciting" Alexia exclaimed." So I guess that means your moving away from me".

"Why don't you move too, be close to your new nephew or niece".

"Maybe sometime in the future, I got a lot here still"Alexia explained."But I will be out to visit".

They hugged again and pulled away when Auden felt someone take her hand. She looked down into the blue eyes of Zoey.

"Auden I just want to know one thing. Do you love us, I mean really love us?" Zoey questioned.

"Zoey I love you and your dad more than either of you can ever imagine, and I want to be your daddy's wife and your mom".

That's the first time she's ever said that. She wanted to be her mom not just the baby's mom. Zoey flung her arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"I love you…mom".

"I love you Zoey"Auden said with tears coming to her eyes.

Randy stepped forward and planted a kiss on her lips.

After saying goodbye to the others, they got into Auden's car and began the drive to Missouri. Zoey stared out of the window up at the sky and smiled. It happened mommy, you don't have to worry anymore, I got another mommy now and she's awesome. I won't forget you, I'll always love you so much.

Zoey put her head back. Who knew they would return to Missouri as the one thing she wanted the most , a family.

**Epilogue**

Randy paced the hallway in his scrubs waiting to be summoned into the operating room. They were currently preparing his fiancé for a c-section. This day came quicker than he thought, he was about to be a father for the second time. This is some scary shit.

Out in the waiting room, Zoey sat coloring a picture on her lap to hang on the wall of the baby's nursery. She had warmed up to the idea of being a big sister over the last few months. Randy and Auden had included her in everything from the doctor's appointments to the Lamaze classes to picking out the furniture in the nursery. She couldn't wait to meet her new sister or brother.

"This is going to be for the baby, isn't it pretty" She said holding up the picture to Ted and Cody.

"That's really pretty Zoey" Ted replied.

"What is it supposed to be?"Cody questioned.

Zoey frowned at him.

"The baby" Zoey answered then she turned to Ted." it must be cool to be the smart one".

"It's awesome actually" Ted said smiling.

"Shut up Ted".

Elaine and Bob Sr walked in then.

"We didn't miss anything did we" Bob sr said.

"Nope, no baby yet" Ted replied.

They nodded and sat down on the other side of Zoey.

"That's a pretty baby Zoey" Elaine commented.

"Thank you" Zoey said turning with a smug smile at Cody.

"Ok daddy we're ready for you" The nurse said stepping out in the hallway where Randy was.

Randy nodded and followed her into the room. He saw Auden laying on the table with her arms strapped out to the side.

"I'm here babe"Randy said sitting down and kissing her head.

"This is not a comfortable position at all".

"Well you won't be here long" Randy said running his fingers through her hair.

"I can't believe it, I'm about to be a mommy".

"You'll be a great mommy".

Alexia rushed into the waiting room having just got off the plane and took a cab here to the hospital.

"Please tell me I didn't miss anything, the cab was so slow".

"No, no word yet" Elaine said.

"Thank god" Alexia said sitting down.

Auden felt a little pressure but other than that no pain.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Just pressure that's all"Auden responded.

"Well pressure is to be expected, as long as there's no pain, your fine".

"Ok".

"All right here comes your baby".

This was it, the months of waiting and back pain are over. They heard a sucking sound and then a cry..

"IT'S A BOY!".

The doctor held him up so they could see. Auden eye's instantly filled with tears and Randy kissed her.

"You did it baby"Randy said.

"No we did it" Auden said as tears streamed down her face.

The nurses cleaned the baby boy up and wrapped him in a blue blanket and brought him over and handed him to Randy.

"His eyes are open babe, he knows us".

"He recognizes our voices"Auden said." he's so cute with all that hair".

Randy gently kissed him and then let Auden kiss him.

"We'll sew you up and then you'll be back in your hospital room, there we'll bring him to you and then your family can see him"The Doctor said.

"Ok".

The nurse came and took the baby. Randy kissed Auden one last time before going to the waiting room. Zoey saw him first.

"Daddy! Is the baby here?"She asked running to him.

"Yup the baby is here finally" He said picking her up in his arms.

"Well what is it son?" Bob sr asked.

Randy looked around and smiled.

"It was a boy".

Everybody stood up and started talking at once and congratulating him. He looked at Zoey and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well how does it feel to finally be a big sister?".

"Great, can I see him now?".

"In a little while, we got to wait for mom".

This was the greatest Randy has felt in a long time. Even with all that crap happening months ago, he pulled out of it and succeeded in the end. He got a new house, a beautiful wife and daughter to share it with and now a son. Life was good then. He had hopes that it could only get even better.

**Blaise Anthony Orton was born at 3:09 pm on April 17****th **** weighing 7 pounds 3 ounces and 22 inches long.**

_Thank you all for sticking with my story, it's been great writing it for you. I am thinking of doing another story with Randy and Auden and of course little Zoey and Blaise. Let me know in your reviews if your interested in another story featuring them._


End file.
